To the Future
by Kayla James
Summary: Mutt/OC. One of Indy's former students who he took in when she needed a home returns in need of help and a place to stay. Her presence is the start of a new adventure for the Jones family. Couple years after KOCS. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own anything or any of the characters from the Indiana Jones series

Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own anything or any of the characters from the Indiana Jones series. However, Faye and the original characters are mine.

Chapter One

The rain was pounding the windshield as Dr. Henry Walton Jones, Jr., or Indiana as he was known outside of his classroom, pulled up to his Connecticut home after a day of teaching. He would be due back at Marshall College later that evening for a dinner honoring those who would be graduating in the days to come. He only hoped the rain would stop long enough so that he and Marion would be able to arrive with their formal clothes in a relatively dry state.

Running for the door, he was slightly surprised to find it locked. His son's classes had ended nearly two hours ago, and Marion had indicated that morning she would be home most of the day. Unlocking the door and stepping inside, it didn't take long for him to find a note from Marion on the hall table telling him she and Mutt would return within the hour with his suit from the cleaners. The smile that had played at the corners of his lips faded though when he heard the sound of someone moving within the formal sitting room down the end of a long hall.

Opening the drawer of the table he pulled a small pistol from within, holding it steady as he moved down the hall. Rarely had his adventures abroad touched his quiet life in Connecticut. The house was supposed to be empty, and his mind quickly went through a list of all the possibly enemies he had made along the way who might go so far as to invade the peace he had managed to create and maintain.

Pushing the door open, he nearly dropped the pistol in surprise at the sight that greeted him. He new her instantly, despite the bright purple bruises that seemed to cover every inch of her exposed skin, and quickly set the gun down as he crossed the room towards his former student and assistant.

"Faye," he said softly, starting to reach out to her, but unsure if there was an inch of her that was unharmed.

He couldn't be sure what had happened, but she looked as if someone had used her as a human punching bag. He said a silent prayer as he reached her side that whoever had done this to her had not raped her in addition to beating her somewhat fragile body.

"I didn't know where else to go, Dr. Jones," she said softly, the tears welling up in her eyes causing her voice to shake slightly.

"I told you when you left for Egypt that you would always be welcome here, no questions asked," he said, motioning for her to sit on the coach to her right, "and you don't need to use formalities."

They had dispersed with formalities off campus when he had taken her in after her mother died. She had been his brightest pupil, but at the end of her junior year she had quickly found herself without a home as her mother's house and possessions were quickly auctioned off to pay old debts. He had hired her as his assistant in return for room and board while she finished her post-graduate studies.

"What happened to you?" he asked softly. "Last I heard you were in Ireland with that idiot Blakeshire."

"We were in New York for the weekend," she said softly. "There was a conference and he asked me to go with him as his partner. Apparently that meant he thought that entitled him to treat me like his property."

He saw a tear escape down her cheek, and quickly reached up to wipe it away. He had warned her about Maxwell Blakeshire when she called to tell him she was joining the younger man's team. His reputation for hiring women similar to Faye, women who were young and beautiful and hungry for experience, was well known. As was his reputation for then using and throwing away woman after woman.

Faye was quickly becoming upset, and he sensed she was holding something back. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to ask her just yet what it was, thinking perhaps they both needed time before she confessed too much. Seeing her in such a state both upset and angered him, and he thought perhaps it would be more beneficial if they both gave explanations some time.

"You don't have to tell me everything now," he said to her gently. "I haven't changed anything in your room, so why don't you go get cleaned up and I can make sure you're just bruised."

She nodded slightly and they both stood. However, he noticed her knees start to buckle and caught her as she began to slip to the floor. He heard her hiss in pain, but she didn't pull away.

"Easy, kiddo," he said gently. "Let me help you to your room."

She said nothing as she moved so they could walk together down the hall. They slowly climbed up the steps, stopping every now and again so she could catch her breath as she leaned on him. In his mind Indiana made a quick mental note to try to make sure her ribs weren't broken. Reaching the room he had designated as hers years earlier, he opened the door and stepped back once he was sure she was steady on her feet.

"Will you be alright?" he asked softly, and saw her nod. "Just yell down for me when you're ready."

"Thank you, Dr. Jones," she said, her voice just above a whisper.

"I told you enough with the formalities," he replied, taking on his teacher tone for a moment. "It's good to have you home, Faye, despite the circumstances."

With as much of a smile as she could manage she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before closing the door. In the year between when she had left and when Marion had burst back into his life with Mutt the house had been too quiet. He had come to think of her like a daughter and suddenly realized just how much he had missed her steady, calming presence.

Turning and moving down the steps he stopped when he saw Marion waiting at the bottom, an eyebrow raised slightly. Mutt was standing next to her, holding his freshly cleaned and pressed suit.

"So, who is she, Indy?" she asked. "She seems to know you rather well."

"Marion, please, it's not what you think," he told her, walking down the last few steps and taking the suit from Mutt.

"Then what is it?" she asked, following him as he moved into the kitchen and laid the suit across a counter. "Who is that woman?"

He sighed slightly, running a hand over his face. He hadn't told them about Faye, thinking she would hardly return from her adventures overseas to visit sleepy Marshall College. Thankfully Marion had never asked much about her room either, despite the girlish decor in a home that before his wedding looked very much like an old bachelor inhabited it. Yet, here Faye was again after finding herself in quiet a difficult situation.

"Her name is Faye Morris," he told them both. "She's a former student and one of the best assistants I've ever had. She used to stay here, in that room at the top of the stairs. She moved out about a year before Peru and the Crystal Skulls."

"What is she doing back here then?" Mutt asked, leaning against the doorframe watching the scene unfold.

"She's been working with Maxwell Blakeshire," Indiana replied, looking out the window.

"That womanizing pig?" Marion said in disbelief. "Didn't you warn her?"

"Of course I did," he said a little more forcefully then he intended. "Faye's stubborn though and I suppose she thought she would be able to handle herself. I taught her to protect herself, but apparently he still got the better of her. She's in rough shape at the moment."

He felt a surge of suppressed anger course through his body as he gripped the counter a little tighter. He was glad Blakeshire wasn't nearby or the man might have been dead by the end of the evening. Slowly he felt the anger fade through as Marion placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"She's getting herself cleaned up?" she asked softly and he could only nod. "I'll go up and check on her, have a seat and try to calm yourself a bit before we have to get ready to go."

"Thank you," he said softly. "When Dad passed she was the closest thing to family I had."

"I figured," she told him. "She's welcome here as long as she needs, and I'll tell her that as well."

He watched as Marion disappeared towards the stairs and then decided to sit at the table. A moment later Mutt placed a glass filled with what he assumed was whiskey in front of him and Indiana felt a slight smirk form on his lips as he picked up the glass. Taking the first sip, he mused for a moment at how in just a short time it seemed they had all slipped so easily into being a family. He wondered how Faye's presence might change their established dynamic.

"I should probably call Charles and try to get out of this dinner," he told his son, leaning back in the chair. "I probably shouldn't leave her."

"I can stay home tonight," Mutt said with a slight shrug. "You and Mom should go. She'll probably spend most of the evening sleeping and I can look after her."

"Thanks," he told him, giving him a slight smile.

"She's the woman in the picture you keep in the study, right?" the younger man asked, sitting across from Indiana.

Indiana raised an eyebrow slightly and replied, "You've actually noticed?"

Mutt shrugged in way that Indy had come to expect when he was feeling shy or embarrassed. It always seemed it was his way of over compensating when he was feeling something his mind deemed as less than 'cool.'

"Well, she's the only womanother then mom and my grandmother who you keep a picture of," was his slightly defensive answer.

Finishing off the drink he checked the time and realized he and Marion would have to be on their way shortly or miss the first part of the dinner. Grabbing the suit from the counter he walked up stairs to change.

A short time later he emerged in his dress suit, fixing his tie as he moved towards Faye's room. Raising his hand he knocked softly and heard Marion call for him to enter. Moving slowly inside, he found Faye sitting in the bed with Marion in the chair next to it.

"I should get changed," Marion said, rising from the chair. "I'll just be a minute."

When she was out of the room Faye finally broke the silence and said, "She's lovely. I always thought she was beautiful in the picture you kept, but having met her I can see why she's held your heart all these years."

Indiana sat on the edge of the bed, gently placing a hand on her chin and turning her face slightly towards the light so he could better examine the bruise under her eye. It wasn't swelling yet which was a good sign.

"We have to go to the end of the year dinner at the college," he told her and she nodded slightly. "Did Marion tell you about my son?"

"Yes, he goes by Mutt, right?" she asked in reply and he nodded back. "She said he lives here as well."

"He does and he said he'll stay in tonight since Marion and I have to go out," he told her. "If you need anything he'll be just downstairs and he'll keep an eye on you."

"Thank you," she said, looking away from him. "I should be fine in a few days and I'll be out of your way again."

Indiana felt a frown form on his lips as the thought of letting her go back into the world alone again so soon made him feel all the more protective of her. She was a grown woman, and had been fending for herself for sometime. Yet the thought of watching her pack her belongings and leave a second time filled him with sadness he couldn't describe. Having a family to come home to had changed his whole perspective on the people in his life.

"Don't be silly, kiddo," he told her using the nickname that always earned an eye roll from her. "You can always consider this your home and I hope you'll stay longer then a few days. Do you need anything before we go?"

"I think I'll just try to get some sleep," she told him. "Once my head stops swimming perhaps I'll try eating a bit."

"Just yell if you need something," he told her.

She managed a small smile as Marion appeared in the doorway again. Rising, he moved towards the doorway and he heard Faye finish settling herself in. He tried to ignore the urge to scold her, to hover all night and protect her from the outside world.

"We'll see you in a couple hours," he told her, stopping in the doorway for a moment.

She nodded slightly and he closed the door slightly, leaving it open a crack so Mutt would be able to hear her from down stairs. Marion took his arm as they walked down the stairs in silence. Mutt was in the kitchen shuffling ingredients about for a sandwich and they stopped for a moment.

"Is she resting?" he asked, moving around the counter.

"For the moment," Marion told him. "We should only be a few hours. You have the number at the college should you need us?"

"Try not to worry about us for a couple hours," Mutt told them, and Indiana knew he was speaking more to him then Marion. "I'll make sure Faye's alright."

Bidding their son goodbye, the couple made their way out the door to the car. The rain had thankfully stopped and they started off on their short drive to the college. Indiana's mind however seemed unable to join them on the journey.

"She'll be alright for a few hours," Marion said softly, drawing him from his thoughts.

"I know," he said, trying to convince himself.

"How did she end up staying with you?" she asked, and he smiled slightly at the memory.

"She was one of those children you hear about, but rarely meet," he began softly. "She joined my freshman elective class when she was just fourteen years old. She had flown through her private studies and her mother wished to challenge her more academically. She kept signing up for my classes, eventually joining the degree program."

He could still see the timid teen walking into his room on the first day of class. She was shy and sat in the back slumping down in her chair so no one would be able to see her, as if she wanted to become invisible. Over the weeks of class though, as he shared more anecdotes and stories she became more interested and on the last official day surprised him when he saw her hand in the air.

"Her mother died just weeks after my dad," he continued. "I had watched her grow into a confident young woman for three years, and she was faced with withdrawing and moving to some sleepy Midwest town with no university within a reasonable distance if she didn't find another option. After weeks of silence in the house, I was happy to have the presence of another person and she was thrilled to stay.

"She stayed with me for almost four years finishing her studies and we settled into relying on each other. It didn't take long for me to think of her as my own, she's got that sort of endearing way about her. She was my assistant for the last two years she was with me, but I wasn't planning any expeditions or digs, so I encouraged her to branch out a bit. She took a position outside of Cairo and other then letters and an occasional phone call I haven't had any contact with her until today."

He pulled the car into a parking space as they arrived at the college and he took a deep breath before getting out. Walking around, he opened the door for his wife, helping her out of the car. Reaching up, she ran her hand across his cheek, giving him a slight smile.

"She'll be alright," she told him again. "She had a good teacher."

Taking his arm they walked together to the building. Marion's presence calmed him a bit, and he was able to smile as they reached the door and moved towards their table. His thoughts of Faye were not forgotten, but merely set aside for a few, brief moments.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you for the reviews

A/N Thank you for the reviews. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story.

Also, thanks to my beta reader, Liddella.

Chapter 2

_Faye looked up at the clock when she heard a firm knock on the door and wondered who would be calling on her after midnight. Rising, she quickly crossed the small hotel room, opening the door with the extra security chain still latched. Looking through the crack in the door she relaxed a little at seeing her partner, Maxwell, on the other side._

"_What is it?" she asked softly so she wouldn't wake any of the other guests._

"_Can you let me in?" he asked. "I want to talk to you for a minute."_

_She nodded, shutting the door so she could unlatch the chain. Then, opening it again, she motioned for him to step inside. As he moved past her she could smell the whisky on him, but he didn't appear intoxicated. Shutting the door, she didn't lock it for now._

_His lips were on hers almost the moment she turned to face him. She pushed him away, squealing in surprise and he stumbled back a bit, landing in a seating position on the edge of the bed. A smirk played at the corners of his lips, one that nearly made her stomach churn._

_He was certainly handsome with his black hair and crystal clear blue eyes, but he was not the type of man she found herself attracted to. He liked his women easy, and he liked to have as many of them around him as possible. Faye was there to work, not become a part of his long list of one-night stands._

"_What do you think you're doing, Max?" she asked, making sure she was still closer to the door._

"_What did you expect to happen?" he retorted, standing and taking a step towards her. "I've had my eye on you from the moment you joined my team."_

"_Yes, along with Maria, Leigh, Anne, and Stephanie," she snapped back. "I won't be another name on your list, Max. I'm sorry. I told you when you hired me, I am here strictly to work."_

_He laughed a bit as he took another step towards her, and she prepared to make a run for the door. However, when he reached her he didn't try to grab her, and the blow to the cheek caught her completely off guard. Hitting the wall hard, she tumbled to the floor._

_He was on top of her then, and she could feel his erection pushing into her thigh as he held her down and clamped a hand over her mouth. She began to struggle and tried to scream, but soon realized it was probably useless as most of the guests around them were part of Max's team and still out for the evening._

_Suddenly there was a knife at her throat and his eyes were dark with an emotion she couldn't name. She stopped moving then, looking up at him with wide eyes._

"_If you don't scream, I won't have to use this," he told her and she nodded slightly._

_He lowered his hands then, his fingers trailing over her breasts as he worked lower…_

Faye jolted into a state of consciousness when a hand touched her shoulder. Her mind however was still in the dream and she flew at her "attacker," managing to blindly land a right hook to the jaw. When a pair of strong hands caught her wrists though she began to panic even more until she heard a voice calling her name.

"Faye, stop," he said, his tone firm, "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe; it's all right now. It was only a dream."

Looking at his face for the first time, she realized she knew the eyes looking into her own. They were the same as Indy's, and she knew this must be his son. A small bruise was already forming on his jaw and he released her wrists as she turned away and sank back against the headboard.

"You were screaming in your sleep," he said softly, standing next to the bed. "I could hear you all the way downstairs."

"I'm sorry," she said softly, her voice shaking as tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you for waking me. You're Mutt, right?"

"Yes, and it's alright," he replied, rubbing his jaw slightly. "You've been through enough, don't worry yourself over me. Nothing broken. I have to say, you've got a pretty good punch there."

"You can thank your dad for that," she said, wiping the tear that slipped down her cheek with her hand. "What time is it?"

"Nearly eight," he told her. "Can I get you anything?"

Faye felt her stomach rumble silently and she realized that she had not eaten since the night before. She had left the hotel the first chance she was able to find, and slipped out a back entrance, leaving her clothing behind and taking only enough money to pay for a cab and the key to the Connecticut house she had once called home. She had been too upset when she arrived to eat anything.

"Something to eat would be wonderful," she said.

She looked over at him, catching his eye for a moment. He gave her a slightly lopsided grin, and she couldn't help returning it with a small smile of her own. He probably wasn't aware just how much he looked like his father when he smiled.

"I'll be back shortly then," he said, turning and heading towards the door.

"Thanks," she called and she saw him nod as he disappeared down the stairs.

Alone again, she leaned back and closed her eyes. Her mind seemed to instantly wander back to her dream and she could feel Maxwell's hands wandering on her body again and smell the alcohol on his breath. Her battered body seemed to scream as if someone was still inflicting such force in an act meant to be consensual and tender. She shook herself out of it quickly, wishing she hadn't sent Mutt away.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood slowly. At the end of the bed was a robe she had left along with a few articles of clothes meant for visits. She slipped it over the loose fitting pajamas she wore, wincing a bit as she moved her tender muscles.

She walked slowly, each step painful. Staying alone to wait would probably only drive her mad, so she was going suffer the pain of walking down the stairs. She held the railing tightly as she descended, willing herself not to fall.

"You should be resting," she heard Mutt say as she reached the last step.

"I can rest down here," she said, taking a couple steps away from the railing.

It didn't take long for her knees to buckle as they had earlier, and, thankfully, Mutt was there to break her fall and keep her standing. She felt her body scream in pain as it made contact with his, but she fought back the sharp hiss, as she was grateful for his physical support.

"Thanks," she said softly.

He nodded and together they walked through the kitchen to the small sitting area on the other side. He helped her sit on the couch then brought a comforter to cover her with. She settled back on the cushions, feeling better that she was near another and not upstairs alone.

"So, Pops says you were one of his students," Mutt said, trying to start conversation as he went back to what he had been doing in the kitchen.

"I was," Faye told him, her mind drifting back a bit. "Your dad's class was the first real classroom experience I ever had. Before the tutors taught me. My mother thought I was much too intelligent to go to a regular school before university."

"That must have been dreadful," he replied, and Faye could detect a hint of dislike towards academia in his voice. "I can't imagine trying to get through a class with the professor focused only on me."

"It was sometimes," she said. "They all treated me like I was a miniature adult and I started college at fourteen years old. Your father was probably the first person to talk to me like a normal kid."

He pulled a container from the refrigerator, and poured what Faye assumed was soup into a small pan on the stove. She took a moment to look at him while he was busying himself with dinner. His hair was neatly combed back in the current style and was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. From the way he stood and spoke, he was clearly still trying to find his way and transition into adulthood.

"How did you end up living here?" he asked her, stirring the soup a bit.

"My mom died when I was seventeen and my nearest relatives lived in the middle of Oklahoma miles from any university," she replied. "By that time I had come to think of your father as my mentor and someone I could trust, he offered me the room at the top of the stairs and in return I started working as his assistant after class."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment as she leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to breathe away the tension in her body. She heard the clinking dishes, followed shortly by footsteps and the sound of a tray being set on the coffee table. Opening her eyes she saw him sit on the opposite end of the couch, facing her, and steaming bowl of tomato soup was sitting on the table on a small serving tray.

"Thank you," she said softly, reaching for the tray and setting it across her lap with little trouble.

"You're welcome," he replied, with a slight smile.

"Tell me a little about you," she said, dipping the spoon into the soup. "Are you attending Marshall?"

"Yeah," he said, leaning back a bit. "Don't tell my parents, but I've actually been enjoying it."

"I sense a rebel," she answered with a bit of sarcasm, and then finally took a small mouthful of soup.

"I was," he told her. "I still like my parents to think I am occasionally. When I first met my Dad, you could say my relationship with my Mom was a bit tense. I hadn't found anything about school I liked, so I kept quitting."

Faye listened, reading between the lines. It was easy to be drawn into the adventures of the real world outside the classroom. Yet she knew she would give anything to go back to those more carefree days.

"What are you studying?" she asked.

"Archeology," was the less then surprising reply.

She smiled slightly and said, "It truly does run in the blood. I suppose you've realized it's not all adventures."

He laughed slightly then, nodding in agreement, "How long did it take you to realize that after you went on your first dig?"

"About 10 seconds after I stepped on the site for the first day," she told him with a slight laugh, trying not to jostle her aching body too much. "Your father's stories makes it all sound so grand, but he always warned me there would be days where I would simply pause in the middle of a task and think, 'what am I doing in this forsaken place?'"

He made idle chatter while she ate the soup, telling her stories of the last two years. She got the impression that the family had come together and bonded as a unit rather quickly, and the bonding was probably helped along by their adventures in Peru.

She had been right about his transition into adulthood. She could hear certain things in his tone. For Faye, adulthood had been thrust upon her at the tender age of five when the tutors began their work; it seemed for Mutt he was allowed to pursue the more normal route of self-discovery. She could sense the somewhat defensive nature of a teen still lurking beneath the surface of his twenty-something year old mature façade. Being only twenty-three herself she could understand, although she had long ago outgrown her teenage tendencies.

When she had finished, he took the tray for her, setting it back on the table. She smiled her thanks as he sat back on the couch again and he watched her for a moment. She felt a bit exposed under his gaze, and she knew he was examining the various bruises that covered nearly every inch of her body.

"You're probably wondering how someone who's supposedly as smart as me could have ended up like this," Faye said, staring at her hands in her lap.

"No," he said softly. "I was just wondering what kind of man would do this to a woman."

His words seemed to trigger the tears that had been threatening to spill over all day. Faye hated feeling like a scared child. She had been on her own fending for herself for nearly three years. All it took was one hour with Blakeshire to destroy her confidence and independence.

"The worst kind," she said softly, her voice shaking.

He said nothing, but she suddenly felt a facial tissue being pressed into her hand. She used it to wipe her eyes, but the tears still would escape occasionally without her being able to control them.

"You don't have to talk about this with me," he told her. "You hardly know me. But, I heard you screaming in your sleep and I can only imagine the cause of the nightmare."

She suddenly felt exhausted, as the tension seemed to leave her body with the tears for the moment. Yet, the thought of returning upstairs alone terrified her. She knew the dream would return; try as she might to forget it.

As if sensing her thoughts, Mutt rose from the couch so she could stretch her legs out and lay back. He pulled the blanket up a little higher for her before stepping back.

"If you think you might rest easier down here, I can go into the library and work on some reading," he said and she noticed despite enjoying learning, there was still a bit of distain in his voice. She knew it must be an old habit.

"Perhaps you could read in here?" she asked, trying not to sound too desperate and pathetic.

He nodded slightly, giving her a small smile before settling into the overstuffed chair across the room with a book. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep. A feeling of security washing over her that she hadn't felt in the previous twenty-four hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Thanks again to my beta reader, Liddella. Also, thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate comments and constructive suggestions. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The next morning Faye, once again, awoke with a start. She sat up a little too quickly for her aching muscles and a moan of pain escaped her lips. She was back in her bedroom, and she couldn't remember getting there the night before. Her last memory was her sinking back onto the pillows on the couch knowing Mutt was near by reading.

She wondered if he had carried her up stairs once he was sure she was asleep or if he had left her on the couch until his parents had returned from the dinner. She was amazed she had managed to sleep through the night and she knew it had quite a bit to do with the fact that she had felt safe with Mutt nearby. Something about his presence alone encouraged her trust, much as his father's did years earlier.

There was a knock on the door and it opened a moment later. She saw Indy appear from behind the door and tried to give him a small smile, despite her still protesting, aching muscles. She knew it must have been the first day of his summer break judging by his state of attire. The suit and the bow tie were gone; instead he wore a more casual button down shirt with slacks. He was carrying a tray with the various, usual breakfast items on it.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" he asked, and she fought the urge to scold him for using the nickname as he set the tray down over her lap.

"Sore," she replied softly as he re-arranged the pillows for her, "but a little better after getting some rest. How was the dinner?"

"Same as every year," he said, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Boring?" she questioned, taking a sip of coffee and letting the warm liquid slowly warm and relax every inch of her from the inside.

"Exactly," he replied, laughing a bit. He then became a little more serious as he continued. "I talked to Charles a bit last night. Told him you were back in town and he reminded me the college would be looking to hire a new professor, who would be part of my team. My recommendation would carry quiet a bit of weight as we've had problems finding someone who was the right for the job."

Faye knew what he was asking and she couldn't help smirking a bit as she imagined the long line of candidates he had probably gone through in the past. He wanted her to stay and he had arranged for her to step into a position she wouldn't be able to refuse so she might truly consider not running off once she felt stronger. She had been told she was one of the few who had worked as his assistant and truly understood him and his ways. She had enjoyed working with him, learning more then she could have hoped to in class. It truly was too good of an offer to pass up and nearly every fiber of her being ached to stay in Connecticut.

"Doctor….Indy," she began, correcting her habit before he could scold her again, "I don't know what to say. Is Marshall College really ready for a female professor though?"

"I have a good feeling Charles will see that you're hired, should you want the position," he told her and Faye looked away for a moment weighing her options.

She couldn't go back to her old life, only someone who was truly a candidate for an institution would return to what she had left behind. Yet the thought of teaching and starting a new life frightened her, and she knew she would inevitable be forced to truly find her own way to fit in with Indy's still new family unit.

"And the students?" she asked, taking a bite of toast to distract herself for a moment.

"Don't worry yourself over them," he replied. "You would be teaching mostly freshman when the school year starts. Rest of the time you'll assist me."

"Indy, my life right now is all in the experience outside the classroom," she said, not sure why she was fighting so hard. "I can't just leave all my research."

"Faye," he began, "you can't go back there."

"I know," she answered.

"Maxwell Blakeshire is also well connected," he continued. "How many of the other girls you've worked with have found other positions after leaving his team?"

"Alright," she said, before she could convince herself otherwise. "If it can be arranged I'll take the position."

She looked up in time to catch the smile that had formed on his lips and she matched it with one of her own. She was distracted by a knock on the open door and looked over to see Mutt standing in the doorway. Indy stood from the chair and Mutt took a step into the room.

"There's a man at the door, says he knows Faye," he began, and Faye felt her heart stop at the dread of having to face Maxwell. "Told me his name was James Sanders."

"He was on my team in Ireland," she told them both, feeling relief wash over her entire body. "He is a friend of mine…what is he doing here?"

"He said he brought your belongings," Mutt told them, and Faye instantly picked up the breakfast tray and set it aside so she could swing her legs over the side of the bed.

"You should stay here, I can take care of this," Indy said as she tried to rise.

Faye ignored him though as she finally managed to struggle to her feet and wrapped the dressing robe she had obviously slept in a little tighter over her pajamas. James was probably the person she trusted the most after Indy, and her spirits seemed to lift a bit at the thought of seeing him again.

"I'm fine," she told them, moving towards the door. "Besides, he won't be happy until he sees that I'm alive and mostly in one piece."

Her body protested as she started down the stairs but she began to descend despite the pain. On the second step, she felt a hand on her back, and she was surprised to find Mutt descending with her, ensuring she didn't fall. She could see the purple bruise under the slight stubble that had grown on his chin, and bushed a bit at remembering she had inflicted the injury only the night before.

"Thank you," she said softly when they reached the bottom of the stairs, and turning towards the door she saw James watching her.

"My God, Faye," he said, moving towards her, and examining her slightly. "He certainly did a number on you, darling. I wish I had been there..."

James was a bit older then her and quite handsome. His dark hair had hints of grey, and his green eyes seemed to radiate whenever he smiled. Faye had never seen him look unfashionable, even on a dig. She knew she idolized him in a way, and he had never once taken advantage of those feelings.

They had become fast friends, both joining the same team around the same time. They always looked after each other as best they could. After spending nearly a year working closely with him, she was sure he would be mentally berating himself for choosing to go out instead of remaining in for the evening.

"If you had tried to step in, who knows what he would have done," she replied.

James opened his arms to her, and she was grateful for the embrace. He was gentle with her; almost as if he was afraid she would break. She suspected in her current state she resembled a delicate glass structure that had cracked a little and would shatter if even the slightest pressure were applied.

Pulling away she turned to find both of the Jones men staring at them, each with a slightly raised eyebrow. Marion had also entered the foyer from the kitchen, dishcloth in hand, observing the scene silently.

"There's some people I'd like you to meet," she told James motioning towards their audience and Indy stepped forward.

"I did some asking around in town to find this house," James replied, extending his hand to Indy. "You must be the famous Dr. Jones Faye talks about. I'm James Sanders."

"It's nice to meet you, James," Indy replied, shaking the other man's hand. "This is my wife Marion, and our son, who goes by Mutt."

Faye watched them all shake hands, and turning slightly she noticed her suitcases had indeed been brought and were piled near the door. She considered it a good omen that James should have arrived when he did, seemingly supporting her decision and encouraging her to leave Maxwell's team.

"Why don't you come inside and have a seat," she heard Marion offer, drawing her attention back to the others around her.

"Thank you, but I can't stay long," James told them, turning back to Faye as Marion excused herself again. "I'm supposed to be on a plane back to Ireland this afternoon. Have you gone to the police yet?"

"No," she said softly. "It would be my word against his. Watching him walk away with no punishment after the fight I would have to pursue would be worse for me then remaining silent. You're going back to Ireland with him?"

"I feel like I have to," he replied, placing a hand gently on her arm so he wouldn't hurt her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mutt fidgeting a bit, looking like he wanted to interrupt the scene that was unfolding. She said nothing though, doubting he could possibly be jealous. They had only just met, and she certainly was in no shape to attract any man at the moment.

"Why?" she asked James softly. "You could find something else."

"He's always going to be hiring young women to work for him," James explained, his voice calm and steady. "Eventually he's going to find himself another one like you, one who he can't seem to have. Hopefully, I can stop him from ever doing something like this again."

She moved into his arms for another embrace, feeling tears prickle her eyes. He would be leaving any moment, walking out the door and she would no longer be able to see him every day. They had trusted each other, and it was rare to find someone she could trust completely. She hated the feeling that she couldn't have him as a permanent part of the life she was about to build in Connecticut.

"You're the best friend I could have ever hoped to meet," she told him. "You couldn't be there every moment protecting me, and this is not your fault. I'm a big girl remember? I don't usually need protecting. Please stop feeling guilty."

He then pulled away, placing a quick kiss on the top of her forehead. Again from the corner of her eye she notice Mutt moving, and this time he turned away completely as he scratched the back on his neck. However, her attention quickly returned back to James. Faye worried what would happen to him once he returned. She knew eventually his sense of honor would win and he would no longer be able to work along side Maxwell.

"I wish you luck, Faye," he said softly. "Write to me every now and again."

"I will," she promised.

"I'll see you out," Indy said, stepping towards them and moved outside with James.

She was alone again with Mutt. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was staring at her with an unreadable expression. Perhaps the pang of jealousy had crept into his mind during her short exchange with James. Occasionally men were known to easily develop feelings for a woman in need. She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for whatever he wanted to tell her.

"So who is he to you exactly?" he asked, not moving from his spot.

"A friend," she told him, moving towards the stairs. "Nothing more."

"How do you know that he's your friend?" he asked. "Seems to me, if Blakeshire's paying his salary he would be loyal to him."

"Don't be ludicrous," she replied, turning back to face him again. "Why are you so interested anyway?"

"I'm not," he said, turning away from her with a shrug and looked in the mirror behind him.

Faye had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at him as he pulled out a comb to fix his hair. The action was infuriating and she wanted to sink her fingers into his perfectly placed locks and leave him with a perfect mess. She could only imagine how much the action annoyed his father. The door then opened and Indy stepped back inside, unaware of Faye's devious thoughts.

"James is on his way," he told Faye, picking up one of the suitcases. "Junior, would you help me with these?"

Faye nearly let out a laugh as revenge had been taken without her saying or doing a single thing she had schemed. Mutt glared at his father for a moment, putting the comb back into his pocket. It was similar to the look she had seen Indy give his own father when he used the nickname in front of her when they met at the college. However, Mutt said nothing as he picked up the remainder of the other suitcases and Faye stepped out of their way so they might climb the stairs.

She shook her head as she watched them, and followed them back to her room so she could unpack and truly get settled. Running a hand through her unruly red locks she hoped she had thought to pack a hair tie in her bags when she did.

She stopped suddenly; remembering what else she had packed in her bags when they left Ireland. Looking up she saw Mutt and Indy exit her room once again, and she managed a small smile as she passed them.

"When you're ready we can finish discussing the position at Marshall," Indy told her as he passed and she gave him a slight nod.

Entering the room she shut the door behind her and crossed quickly to where her small shoulder bag had been placed. Unsnapping the buttons on the flap, she let out a small sigh of relief seeing the small scroll inside. Taking it out of her bag, she turned and pulled back the area rug that covered much of the area around the bed. Long ago she had discovered the lose floorboard and knew the scroll would be safe there temporarily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to my readers who have reviewed, you have no idea how much that means to me. Also, thanks to my beta reader for the great suggestions.

Chapter 4

The healing process was a bit slow. It was nearly a week before Faye felt the bruises finally starting to fade. She was able to get out of bed in the morning with little pain, and was thrilled to be able to help Marion with some of the housework so she could have something to do. She had been getting restless easily, despite the family's best attempts to cheer her and lift her spirits.

The nightmares seemed to still plague her in the moments just before waking, but she rarely remembered whatever it was that made her bolt out of bed. No one had pushed her to talk about what happened, for which she was grateful, but she knew eventually she would have to tell someone exactly what had occurred that night with Maxwell.

Two days earlier she had received a welcome distraction, the news that her position at Marshall College for the fall term had been approved. She was to teach three freshman classes, two electives and one class which was required for the degree program. The past two days were filled with planning lessons so she might submit a syllabus before the year started.

As the sun began to sink lower in the sky and the day cooled, Faye stepped outside in the backyard for some fresh air. She had been buried under her books all day, and was giving her eyes and hand a much-needed break. Across the yard was a sitting area and she smiled when she saw the back of a familiar head of perfectly styled hair lounging in one of the seats. Quietly she made her way across the yard so she might have the element of surprise.

They hadn't spent much time alone together since the morning James brought her luggage to the house nearly two weeks earlier. She brushed off the idea of him purposely avoiding her, but he always seemed to be heading out to meet someone or do something when she would emerge to spend time to socialize with everyone.

Crouching down behind him, she positioned herself next to his ear, yet out of sight. She resisted the urge to mess up his hair, figuring it would probably only start a war she wasn't sure she wanted to be a part of just yet. Instead she would merely try giving him a bit of a start.

"What are you reading?" she asked into his ear, and he bolted upright in the chair at the sound of her voice.

Standing up, she moved to sit in one of the other chairs across from him. He glared at her slightly as she moved into his view, retrieving the book from the grass where it had fallen from his grasp.

"I suppose I don't have to ask where you learned to sneak up on people," he muttered, dusting off the book. "I think my heart stopped for a moment, Faye."

She laughed a bit as he repositioned himself in the chair again, enjoying the late afternoon rays on her skin. It warmed and lifted her spirits as she leaned her head against the back of the chair.

"What are you reading?" she asked again, still smiling a bit.

"_Early Irish History and Mythology,_" he told her, holding up the book slightly so she could read the cover and she raised an eyebrow slightly.

Ireland and its history had been her life up until recently. She wondered if it was purely coincidence that he was reading about the country's vast history and myths. After all, it was summer vacation and he could hardly claim that he was researching for a class.

"Well, T.F. O'Rahilly is one of the leading authorities," she replied. "Good choice."

"Thanks," he said, setting the book aside. "Can't compare to actually experiencing a place though."

"That is very true," she told him, feeling slightly nostalgic for the history and people. "There's nothing like actually learning about a place first hand."

"Where in Ireland were you working?" he asked.

"County Clare mostly," she told him. "We did some work in Galway as well, but nothing extensive."

They had been near the coast, and she had walked along the cliffs nearly every day. It had become a bit of a habit for her and she suddenly realized she missed the fresh sea air. She missed the local pub and its cast of characters who seemed to always be on their favorite bar stool looking for a pint and a story.

"I visited the coast of County Clare as a kid," Mutt said, bringing her back from her musings. "My step-father had relatives there."

"It's breath taking on the cliffs," she said, feeling a smile creep across her features. "I used to walk along them nearly every day once I was done with my work. I was drawn to them. James used to tell me he thought I was a sea siren in a previous life because I could spend hours staring at the sea."

She saw him roll his eyes a bit at the mention of James and look away from her, but said nothing. She had answered him honestly about her relationship with the older man, and she hardly felt the need to explain further.

"After my walk I'd almost always join the team at the local pub," she told him. "The characters who would be there every day were like something out of a story. At first they were skeptical of us Americans, but they started looking out for us after a couple weeks.

"They had a band who would play the usual drinking songs, but I think most of the regulars got up and sang with them at some point. I heard more stories and songs…it was the best place to do research on myths. Most of the people had heard the stories since they were born."

"You miss it already," he replied after a moment of watching her.

"Parts of it," she answered honestly. "I'm grateful to be back here in Connecticut and that I've been so welcome here. But I never have experience the sense freedom like I did in Ireland."

"So, all you're lacking in your life here is a sense of freedom then?" he asked, sitting forward on the chair and she nodded.

He stood and Faye felt her breath catch in her throat as Mutt looked at her expectantly. Certainly she trusted him, but she was still unsure how deep that trust ran.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, not budging.

"I just want to show you something," he replied. "Trust me."

Without another word she stood and followed him. Her curiosity grew as he led her across the yard towards the garage.

"What are we doing?" she asked as they reached the garage door.

"You'll see," that was all he told her with a smirk as he opened the garage door.

Inside she saw a car, as expected, and next to it was a motorcycle. She looked at him for a moment, not moving from her spot just outside the door. Swinging his leg over the seat, he settled himself on it and looked over at her expectedly.

"I'm not getting on that with you," she said, feeling a bit nervous about the way he was looking at her as if he thought she would simply slide on the back. "We could be killed."

"Have you ever ridden one?" he replied, taunting her a bit. "Don't try to think about it. Just get on, Faye."

"Mutt, I…"

"Get on, Faye," he said again, cutting her off.

Letting out a slight sigh, she wrapped her sweater a bit tighter around her body and moved around so she could straddle the seat behind him. She was thankful she had taken the liberty of wearing pants while lounging around the house, not sure how a skirt would work on such a vehicle.

He started the motor, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling herself close to him. She closed her eyes as he pulled out of the driveway, the wind pulling at the loose strands from her braid.

Slowly she relaxed as he pulled out onto the road, taking care not to frighten her too badly on her first ride. She saw the familiar site of the road leading from the house to the college, a small smile playing on her lips as she saw the sights that had long ago been engraved into her memory.

They rode down the main street through the university, everything quiet since the students had left for the summer. However, the local teenagers seemed to have replaced the college students for the summer, as always, taking their places at the outdoor seating along the road.

She longed for the days were she could once again be comfortable sitting in public, without feeling like everyone was staring at her wondering what had happened. Although she doubted she would find a community of regulars at any establishment around Marshall that would have the same feeling as the pubs in Ireland.

As they reached the end of the main street, she felt him accelerate a bit, and tightened her grip. Her face was near his and she felt his muscles form a smile. It was clear to her that he had been trying to get her to move as close to him as possible. She began to relax a bit then, the wind skimming her skin and lulling her into a sense of security. If she could trust anyone to give her a safe ride, she was sure it was Mutt. He seemed more at ease on a bike then anyone else she had ever seen.

He turned a corner, and climbing a hill. They were on the outskirts of town, and she knew there were only a few houses scattered about. Most of the land was still woods and had allowed some privacy.

He pulled over onto one of the overlooks, turning the engine off. The silence that filled Faye's ears was almost as deafening after hearing nothing but the motor. Below them were Marshall College and the small community just beyond the college. She could almost make out the house, which lay just a mile from the center of town.

"I lived in this area most of my life," Faye said, swinging her leg over the seat so she was standing on one side, "but I don't think I ever realized there was a view quiet like this."

"So you did grow up here then," he replied, moving away from the motorcycle to lean against a nearby tree.

"Just a few miles down the road," she told him with a smile. "My dad died when I was really young, so it was just my mom and I. I guess you could say I grew up the day he died because my mom started treating me like a little adult. I never went to school; instead I had tutors until I was fourteen years old. Then they told her if I were to continue my learning I would have to attend a college."

Looking back, Faye was always amazed she had managed to function in society. She knew in part it was due to her experience at Marshall College. The college had taught her to interact with those nearer to her age group, and she knew without it she would have been as reclusive as her mother.

"If they hadn't recommended I go, I doubt I ever would have found my path," she continued with a slight shrug. "I would have ended up living with relatives I don't know and probably would have been married off by now."

She sat on a large rock, looking out over the scene before them. A moment later, she watched as he joined her, trying to ignore the slight pressing of his arm against her own as they sat next to each other. He had been quiet, and she couldn't help wondering what he was thinking about. He was extremely hard to read, not really letting on to his true feelings in any clear nonverbal sign.

"Of all the things you could have, why a motorcycle?" she asked, trying to change the subject from herself a bit.

"At first it was just another way to drive Mom crazy," he said with a guilty smile and a shrug as he looked away. "I guess eventually she gave in and got me one so I would stop asking. She probably just hoped she could bribe me into not dropping out of a school."

"And what about now?"

"The freedom," he said, his grin becoming more of a smirk. "When I ride out here I could go anywhere or be anyone, you know?"

She nodded in understanding. The town surrounding Marshall College was like any other college town and most days it certainly lacked adventure. She too had felt the restlessness that accompanied the boredom.

"So, what is it about Ireland that gave you freedom?" he asked then, drawing her back from her brief musings.

"Ireland was the first job I got on my own," she replied. "I'm thankful for the help I've had, but it wasn't a job I was recommended for or pushed into. I submitted my letter and résumé and got the position on my own… Even if it was only because I was a woman."

The last sentence came out a bit like an after thought and her voice shook slightly as she said it. Maxwell hired a complete package, and probably would have turned her away if she had been the slightest bit plain.

"I'm sure that makes me sound like a complete idiot," she added, studying her hands in her lap. "I mean I shouldn't have been so naïve."

She felt him move slightly, and saw his hand reaching out for hers. In the pit of her stomach she felt a twinge of nerves shoot through her entire body. She felt him looking at her, but couldn't raise his eyes to meet his; instead she was frozen in place. When she didn't move or object he seemed to take it as a sign of encouragement and his hand slowly came to rest on her own. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment at the touch as she questioned his intention of bringing her to the spot. They were alone and no one would hear her screams. Her heart ached to put complete faith in him, but her mind screamed otherwise. She stood, moving away from him to the other side of the parked motorcycle.

"Faye, what is it?" he asked standing as well, but not moving towards her.

She felt her body trembling a bit as she kept her back to him. Over and over she told herself he wasn't Maxwell and he wouldn't hurt her. Yet she could not seem to snap her mind out of the flashback his simple, unassuming touch had brought forth.

She shouldn't have gone on the ride, just as she shouldn't have opened the door to Maxwell. She was too trusting, too quick to let people in. Her heart rate quickened as her body shook a little more violently. She was lost to the beauty and peace around her, waiting for the unthinkable to happen again.

"Faye," she heard him say again, his voice soft and suddenly he was right behind her.

She jumped, spinning around to face him. He was just inches away, watching her with worried eyes. She panicked, taking a few steps back, but was unaware of the root perturbing from the ground behind her and she began to fall backwards. He caught her though, pulling her towards him, and out of instinct she struggled, crying out at the contact. He held onto her though, stopping her from running or striking out at him. He was stronger then her, and she couldn't escape his grasp. In her panic, her mind had forgotten everything she had been taught.

"Faye, it's alright," she heard him say. "I'm not going to hurt you, calm down. You're safe, remember?"

Somehow his words managed to break through and she slowly stopped struggling. Her panic seemed to fade as her mind calmed and realized he was simply concerned about her erratic behavior. She was still shaking when he finally released her, and she stayed rooted in her place.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, a tear escaping and rolling down her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Slowly he reached out to her, and she wasn't sure if he was uncertain what to do, or afraid she might bolt at the slightest touch. In his eyes she saw a mix of concern and sadness. She was sure this was uncharted territory for him, and she hated herself for appearing to be so broken. She felt more tears threatening to fall and began willing herself not to cry.

"I don't know why I am acting like a crazy woman," she continued, his hands coming to rest on her upper arms for a moment. "It's my fault I'm in this mess."

"It's not your fault, Faye," he said, as she looked up at him. "Blakeshire knew exactly what he was doing and exactly how you felt about it. That bastard took advantage of you, and nothing about that is your fault."

His words seem to open a gate of emotion within her and the tears flowed relatively free from her eyes. He pulled her slowly towards him again. She went willingly, thankful for the comfort and support, worried her knees might collapse without it.

He held her close, riding the wave of emotions with her. She wondered if a time would come when a simple touch wouldn't risk trigger such a reaction. She thought about what happened a little less nearly every day, but the memories were still always quick to flood her mind.

"Thank you," she said softly when she could speak again and he slowly pulled away.

He nodded slightly, turning away from her and looking out over the town. He ran a hand through his hair, and it seemed with that one action the man she saw most of the time was gone and the boy still inside him shown through for a moment. He was unsure again; reminding her not everyone had the life experiences she had claimed by the time they reached their early twenties.

"We should get back before your father worries," she added and he turned to look at her.

"You're probably right," he said and she stepped back so he could climb onto the motorcycle.

"Thank you, for bringing me out here," she replied and received a small smile in return. "It helped to escape the house for a little while."

She climbed onto the back, holding tight as he started the engine and pulled onto the road. She relaxed as they rode, the smile returning to his face and she couldn't help sharing it once again. He was right about the ride, it did give one a sense of freedom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Summer passed quickly and before she knew it Faye was standing in the doorway of a classroom looking at twenty-five teenagers who looked rather unimpressed by their professor. She had expected to be tested though. Surely word would spread that this was to be her first year teaching, and just how young she actually was. Looking at the faces and the names on her roaster she was even sure she had gone to school with some of their older siblings.

Walking across campus she had noticed the looks the students were giving her as she walked across the quad with Indy. Clearly most were well aware of who she was, and that should be joining the preverbal 'all boys club' of the academic world. She could have taught at any grade school and no one would have given it a second thought, but colleges were different.

She ignored the whispers that were obviously about her as she entered the classroom, books and notes in hand. The class quieted instantly, all eyes fixed on her. Many of the students were sizing her up, some of the male students lingering at her slim waist or chest, which were accented by the lines of the otherwise conservative dress suite she wore.

"Good morning, class," she said, moving in front of them and dropping her books and papers on the desk. "I'm Dr. Morris, I'll be your professor for the semester."

Even when meeting with new team members on digs she had rarely introduced herself by her formal title. The words felt strange rolling off her tongue, but she knew she would grow used to it with time and experience with teaching.

Pulling out her lecture notes, she made her way over to the podium. The students all had their paper and pens ready. She could almost still see herself in that very classroom, eager to impress and learn. She had felt even more out of place in those days as a fourteen-year-old student then she did as a professor who was the same age as the upperclassmen.

"Welcome to…"

"Is it true you were a student of Dr. Jones?" a voice asked cutting her off, and Faye turned towards the sound of the voice.

She had known the last name instantly when she saw it on the roaster, hoping it he was no relation to her former school days tormentor and that Miller was as common name as everyone thought. When she looked at his face though, she knew instantly her fears were confirmed.

"Yes, I was." she replied, her face remaining neutral. "Mr. Miller, right?"

"That's correct, doctor," he replied, with a slight smirk. "Is it also true you lived with Dr. Jones while you were in school?"

Faye felt as if every set of eyes were glued to her, watching her every reaction. She let nothing show on her face though, not giving him the satisfaction of knowing that her heart quickened a bit at the thought of the confrontation. She had always been able to put on a convincing poker face, and this seemed to be the ultimate test.

"My personal life is not an appropriate topic for this class," she said sternly, letting nothing show.

"So, it's true then," Mr. Miller replied and a few murmurs rippled through the students.

"Class, I will say this once," she said moving around the podium to stand before them, keeping her tone stern, "and please take notes so when you gossip amongst your friends later you won't get the facts wrong. Since nothing inappropriate has ever gone on between Dr. Jones and myself, I will not tolerate that implication. Yes, I stayed in his home as a tenant during a time when there was a distinct possibility that I would have to abandon my studies. In fact, I am staying in his home now, with his family. Now, I ask you to consider your own mothers for a moment. Would she allow a woman who had been close to your father to stay in her home if she thought for a moment anything inappropriate had happened in the past?"

She watched as many of them shook their heads, a few looking down at their papers. They all seemed to feel guilty at thinking she had been the type of woman who would sleep with a professor to build her career.

"Now," she said, moving back around the podium, "I am going to start class. If anyone has a problem with me as a professor the door is there."

No one moved as she gathered herself before her lecture notes. Looking up she saw someone standing outside the door, just out of the students' view, and her eyes focused on the ease dropper for a moment. Indy was standing there, watching her and he gave her a small nod of approval. She kept a straight face, not wanting to alert the students to the presence of another, and he moved off down the hall, leaving her to teach her class.

The rest of the morning went smoothly and Faye was relieved when the afternoon came and she was able to simply assist in Indy's upper level class. It was a class on ancient European history, a class Faye had enjoyed immensely during her days in his class. The class was filled with the usual suspects and stereotypes that never seemed to change. There were the boys who seemed to be there only for the chance at adventure, the girls who had heard about Indy's adventures from their older sisters and friends who had swooned in his class, and the few who actually cared about learning.

Mutt was sitting towards the back, trying not to draw attention to himself, as his father began class. After the night he first took her for a ride on his motorcycle they seemed to find a way to pass the time together nearly every day. Things managed to remain strictly plutonic between them, and they would simply enjoy each other's company.

Yet she knew there was some concern over their growing friendship, and she too had her own set of concerns. They had seemed to surface during a conversation with Marion a few weeks earlier as they had lunch after shopping for attire she could wear while teaching. Most of Faye's wardrobe consisted of old, slightly worn clothes she had used on her digs. Looking at Mutt listening to his father's lecture, she couldn't deny with the growing friendship there was also a growing attraction.

If their situations were slightly different she might lead him on that she did indeed feel something more then friendship when she thought of him. Of course Indy and Marion had noticed something was developing between them. She had spent a good part of that lunch assuring Marion she would never do anything to compromise Mutt's education or her own career. She would never forget that lunch or the conversation.

Collapsing into the chair in the restaurant, Faye sighed in relief that the shopping trip had been successful and was officially over. The trunk was filled with skirts and suit jackets as well as shoes and other pieces of appropriate attire. Marion sat across from her, and Faye had been thankful for her company.

They had talked about nearly everything, from Faye's lesson plans to the early days of Marion's relationship with Indy. Marion even told her a bit about Mutt as a child and the various scrapes he found himself in. Faye was sure if Mutt knew he would have been thoroughly embarrassed to know his mother had talked so openly about him.

Faye had thought perhaps they would manage to not discuss her friendship with Mutt. Secretly she hoped Marion and Indy hadn't noticed that nearly every night they would either go for a ride or sit discussing a topic Faye was planning to give a lecture on in her class. Yet, after their lunches were ordered and drinks were delivered to the table, she found herself in the beginnings of that very discussion.

"Faye," Marion began, her tone conveying she wasn't entirely sure what to say, "I have to tell you that I'm so glad you've become a part of this family."

"I don't know what I would do without all of you," she replied, sensing a 'but' to Marion's statement.

"Indy and I are all thrilled to see you and Mutt getting along so well," Marion told her with a slight smile. "But, he brought something up in conversation the other day and I can't help sharing his concern."

"You're worried about appearances while Mutt is still attending Marshall if I am to teach there," Faye said, filling in the blanks when Marion paused.

"Yes," she replied, "but we're concerned for you both. You will be under much scrutiny from the staff and students, and I know there are those that question the fairness of Mutt's grades."

Faye nodded slightly in understanding. She had considered that as well. In school, once she had moved into Indy's home there had been times her peers had tormented her over the validity of her grades. She could only imagine how much worse that would be for a blood relative of a professor. She also knew that as a woman teaching in a university consisting of a mostly male faculty she would once again be defending herself to an new set of peers.

"Marion, I can't say I don't understand completely," she told her. "Let me assure you though that I would never do anything to purposely make your son's academic life more difficult. We're just friends."

Marion let out a soft sigh and then said, "Faye, I know my son, and he is growing quiet attached to you. I know you two are very close in age, but he lacks the experience you have. He probably doesn't see what might happen to you both if that attachment develops into anything more then a friendship."

"I can't offer him anything more then that," was Faye's soft reply. "Physically you would never know that a few weeks ago I showed up in your home in such sad condition. Emotionally though, I'm not ready to consider letting anyone be more then a friend."

Marion reached out and gave her hand a small squeeze. The gesture reminded her of the little ways her own mother used to offer comfort and she suddenly felt like she had found someone else she could call family.

"Thank you," Marion told her, and Faye gave her a small smile.

"You are all too important to me," she said in reply. "I wouldn't want to jeopardize what I've found with your family."

"You are a part of my family, Faye," Marion replied. "I worry for you as much as Mutt."

With a bit of relief, Faye said, "I should thank you for accepting me like you did. It's been too long since I truly had constant support in my life daily. I don't know how I managed to get to where I have without it."

"You had to grow on your own," she told her. "I can tell you're incredibly mature and independent. I think you had to find that yourself before coming back home."

While no one would ever fill the void left by the loss of both of her parents, she knew she would always have people she would consider her family. She silently thanked whoever had brought her back to Connecticut.

Their lunches came shortly after that and the conversation returned to Faye's classes and plans. Faye found Marion to be a great source of planning a practical lecture, imagining she had heard plenty of pontification about history throughout the years. She was sure with the help she was receiving she would be well prepared for her first day.

Dinner was quiet; all of them were sitting around the table, occasionally sharing anecdotes from the day. Faye felt the exhaustion slowly creeping into her body after the meal as she made her way through the hall towards the stairs. She had not realized just how much tension she had been carrying in her body throughout the day.

"Faye, can you come in here for a moment?" she heard Indy call as she passed the library.

She turned towards the door, moving inside the library. He was seated at the desk, texts and lecture notes covering the surface. She wasn't sure how many nights she had brought him a tray of food in there when he was working well past dinnertime. She had been thrilled when she realized he had been present at every dinner, putting work aside.

"I was thinking when we reach Ireland in the text perhaps you could give a more practical lecture," Indy said. "I'd like to hear a bit more about what you were working on over there exactly."

"Sure," she replied, giving him a slight, forced smile.

She had managed to escape talking about her actual work in Ireland for weeks as it only reminded her of Maxwell. She could think of the local people she had met, the scenery, and even her nightly excursion to the local pub, but not the research and exploration. She turned to collect her things, trying to hide the slight shiver that ran through her body as she pushed the thoughts of the hours spent working along Maxwell aside.

"If you're not comfortable talking to the class about your work in Ireland you don't have to do so to make me happy, Faye," he said, drawing her from her thoughts.

"I'll be fine," she told him with a slight shrug, not really believing her own words.

He motioned for her to sit, and she settled herself in the chair across from the desk. She looked down at her lap for a moment. They had been dancing around the subject of the attack for weeks, but she sensed from the way Indy was looking at her that she wouldn't be able to change the subject again so easily.

"I'm not sure I believe that," he replied. "We haven't forced you to talk about what happened. Eventually you need to tell someone."

She looked up at him for a moment, knowing she trusted him completely. He was her family, and this was her home. She took a shaky breath and he gave her a slight nod of encouragement. She couldn't help looking back down at her lap.

"You're probably right," she began softly. "It's just I don't like to think about it, let alone talk about it."

"Faye," she heard him say, " I can all but imagine what you're going through, but I just want to help you. You can't keep this bottled up."

"The whole team was in New York for a conference," she told him trying to keep her voice steady. "We had the whole floor of the hotel to ourselves, and I thought the entire team had gone out to a club for the evening. I hadn't slept the night before after the excitement of traveling and stayed in to get some work done and turn in earlier than the rest of the group.

"A little after midnight there was a knock on my door. I hadn't heard anyone come in, so I left the chain across as I opened it to see who was there. It was Maxwell and he asked me if he might come in to have a word with me. I opened the door without a second thought."

She felt her body begin to shake a bit and Indy rose and moved around the desk, sitting in the chair next to her. Reaching out he took her hand, and she was thankful for his silent support.

"He came inside and I shut the door, but left it unlocked," she continued, fighting back the tears that threatened every time she so much as thought about what happened. "Before I could even think about what was happening he grabbed a hold of me, kissing me. I pushed him away, questioning him, telling him his advances weren't welcome.

"He came towards him and I thought he was going to try to kiss me again. Instead he hit me, it caught me completely off guard and I hit my head on the wall. My knees gave out on me and as I tried to recover he was able to pin me to the ground. He had a knife, and he told me if I screamed he…he would kill me."

A tear rolled down her cheek and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You're safe here," he told her softly. "Go on."

"I didn't fight him after that," Faye said after a moment. "I was scared he really would kill me. I just laid there and let him do whatever he wanted to me, trying to ignore the pain. He stayed most of the night, torturing me again and again. When he was done he left without a word. When I was sure he was gone I took what I could and I left. I should have fought back. I shouldn't have trusted him."

"You did the right thing, kiddo," he told her. "You shouldn't have had to go through this at all, but you did the right thing. You're alive, and you're home."

A few more tears rolled down Faye's cheek and he stood and pulled her to him, embracing her gently. She remained in place for a moment, allowing his words to sink in so she might eventually believe them.

"It's just that I still have dreams about it," she said through her tears. "I wake up and I swear he's here, in my room. I can fell him touching me still. I…I keep trying to just forget it, but I can't."

"I don't think you're meant to forget, Faye," he replied. "But you need to be able to move on with your life. I hate knowing this happened to you. I couldn't protect you or save you from this."

"You tried to warn me," she told him, regretting not listening.

She had become angry with him, insisting she was quite capable of handling things herself. That had been nearly a year and a half ago, and while she had sent a few postcards they hadn't talked until she arrived that horrible day a few months back.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen," she added softly.

"Sometimes kiddo we have to make the wrong choices to get us to where we're supposed to be in life," he said, his words causing a few more tears.

"Thank you," she said him when she could speak again. "For everything. I don't think I've thanked you enough."

"You're welcome, kiddo," Indy replied as she pulled away from him and took a step back. "My life certainly wouldn't have been the same without you. You did the right thing coming home."

She nodded, knowing he was right. The first step had been taken, and she felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She had told them and they didn't blame her for what had happened. Part of her had expected confirmation of her worst fear, that she should have fought harder or done more to prevent the rape.

He placed a quick kiss on the top of her forehead before releasing her from the embrace and took a step back. She took her seat again and he moved back behind the desk. They spent the rest of the evening together, discussing lecture topics. When Faye finally made it upstairs to her room she had the first nightmare free sleep she could remember since coming home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first half of the term seemed to have flown by and with her midterms prepared for the following week, Faye allowed herself a much-needed break with a book of poetry in the library. It was a Friday night and Indy and Marion would be leaving for a romantic dinner at one of the local restaurants shortly. She hadn't been able to help the smile that spread across her lips when Indy told her in his office after class earlier that day. She was sure he too needed a break from being the professor and should be able to concentrate on his wife without distraction.

Her nights had been relatively nightmare free since she spoke with him about the attack. He was perhaps the one person who her trust in never wavered. When he told her she was safe, she believed him without question.

Slowly she was beginning to trust Mutt as much as she trusted Indy. They had spent so many nights talking that it seemed there was little they didn't know about each other, yet she always seemed to discover something new with every conversation. He had also taken to confiding in her, the awkwardness of their earlier conversations just a memory.

"You are not going out tonight and that's final!" she heard Indy bellow from the hallway, causing her to jump slightly in surprise. "Your midterms are next week and I expect you to be studying."

She didn't have to ponder the source of his annoyance. Mutt had been planning to go for a ride all day, and had even asked her if she wanted to go with him. She had refused, wanting to just sit with a book and relax for the evening.

"I have studied all semester," was the equally loud reply from the younger Jones. "I know everything I could have possibly learned from those books and from the lectures. Besides, I'm not a child."

"No, you're not," Indy replied a little softer, but Faye could tell they were now right outside the study door, "but as long as you live in this house you will obey my rules."

"Tell me, when Faye was living here as your student, did she have to obey all of your rules?" she heard Mutt ask, and she could hear a bit of jealousy in his voice.

It couldn't have been an easy transition. To suddenly discover your father was not the man who had been raised thinking he was must have been quite a shock. It seemed they had all developed an ease around each other, adapting to their roles, but then for Mutt to suddenly have to share his father's attentions with another had also caused some tension between them.

"Faye never had a track record of dropping out!" was the exasperated response. "You are staying in and that is my final decision."

"Fine!" was the response and she heard the door behind her open and then slam closed once again.

His back was to her, and she was sure he didn't realize she had been hiding with a book on the couch near the shelves. When the front door finally opened and closed she cleared her throat, causing him to jump as he turned around. She gave him a slight smile, which he did his best to return.

"So, I'm guessing they've gone to dinner then," she said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," he said, turning to the mirror near the door and fixing his hair.

It seemed to be something he did when he was nervous or trying to act tough or uncaring. She wondered if he realized that it made him seem like he was still a teen. In his current mood she didn't dare tell him her observation though.

"Care to join me for a bit?" she asked, pulling her legs under her so he might sit on the couch with her.

"Sure," he said with a slight smile as he crossed the room.

He sat next to her, running a hand over his face as if trying to forget the exchange that had just occurred. He seemed tired, and stress was clearly written on his handsome features. Faye felt herself wanting to reach out to him, but she quickly reminded herself there would be consequences if her actions led to them taking things a step farther.

"I guess you heard all of that then," he said softly, not looking at her.

"Enough," she replied, knowing he hadn't meant for her to do so.

"He's like this every semester with midterms and finals," he said, shaking his head a bit.

"He's just worried," she told him, setting the book aside on an end table. "I think he's just trying to be a good father."

"He doesn't trust me," Mutt retorted, the anger evident in his voice.

"Mutt," she said softly, causing him to look over at her finally, "he's doing the best he can."

"Faye, I can never work hard enough for his liking," he said, turning on the couch so he was facing her.

She nodded slightly, knowing Indy was simply following the example his own father had set forth for him in many ways. She could remember the stories of the years of silence between Indy and his father whom he thought had always been so disappointed at him.

"He wants the best for you," she told him. "Growing up he didn't exactly have the easiest of father-son relationships to use as an example."

"I know," Mutt said, looking away from her for a moment. "I know I shouldn't be so hard on him. I just wish I didn't feel like he thought of me as a kid, like he's trying to make up for all the lost time by treating me that way."

"Mutt, he still treats me like I'm the fourteen year old little girl with pigtails trying to be invisible in the back of his class sometimes," she told him, shaking her head and laughing a bit. "You and I will always be 'kids' in his mind, no matter where we go or what we do."

"So it was pigtails then," he said, a wicked smirk slowly creeping across his lips. "I think I should like to see that sometime."

"In your dreams" she shot back with a smirk of her own. "I gave up pigtails once I started hanging around the older girls at Marshall."

"I can almost see you," he said leaning towards her a bit. "With that hair of yours I bet you looked the girl in the book my mom told me she used to like when she was growing up. What was it…_Anne of Green Gables_."

Faye rolled her eyes at him as he laughed a bit at his comparison. She had heard that before, with her auburn hair, it was natural. She had even read the book, finding it ironic she and Anne would share more then just their hair color, as she got older.

"Yes well, did she ever tell you what Anne did to one of her class mated when he teased her about her red braids," she said raising an eyebrow at him, fighting back her own giggles.

"Yes, but there are no slates here to break over my head," he told her, with smug satisfaction.

Laughing she launched herself towards him, convinced finally messing his perfect hair would be enough of a punishment for him. As if reading her thoughts though he grabbed her wrists as she got close. She fought his grasp, both of them laughing and in doing so slipped off the couch falling onto the floor with him landing on top of her.

They laughed harder as they tried to recover. He still held her wrists, the weight of his body keeping her in place. She felt no panic though; there was no threat in his actions.

Her laughter quieted as she met his eyes, realizing just how intimate of a position they had found themselves in. He released her wrists, his hand moving to brush a few strands of hair from her face. She couldn't help leaning into his touch, despite knowing everything about the moment they were sharing was wrong.

"Faye," he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper, and she felt a shiver go down her spine.

His tone was tender, and combine with the way he was looking down at her it was nearly too much for her to bear. Reaching up she gently ran her fingers across his jaw, her hand coming to rest on his chest. Her ability to think relationally seemed to have fled the moment she looked into his eyes.

He leaned closer and her breath caught in her throat. When his lips brushed hers she couldn't stop the soft sigh that escaped. His kiss was gentle and unassuming and unlike any she had ever experienced before. His brushed another soft caress over her lips before cupping her cheek and deepening the kiss.

Suddenly Faye seemed to remember her conversation with Marion and that she could lose her position at Marshall if anyone found out just how close she and Mutt seemed to be. She broke off the kiss, causing him to pull away, looking at her with concern.

"Faye, what is it?" he asked, stroking her cheek so she would look at him.

"We can't do this," she told him, feeling tears prickle his eyes. "I'm an assistant professor of one of our classes, Mutt. You could be expelled, I could lose my job, and I'm sure your father wouldn't escape blame of some sort. We can't do this."

"Who's going to know?" he asked, brushing another quick kiss over her lips.

"Your parents will know," she replied. "People will figure it out, Mutt. It's almost a sure thing that eventually someone will notice."

He nodded in agreement, moving off of her slowly. She sat up, wanting to cry in disappointment and sadness. She wasn't completely innocent, even before the attack. Yet she had never felt anything as tender and pure as she did for him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Don't be," she replied. "I shouldn't have let things go as far as they did. I… I think I'm going to go upstairs and read some more."

He stood, holding out his hand to her. She took it, allowing him to help her from the floor. Their eyes met again, and he leaned towards her again. This time she stopped him, placing her finger tips on his lips. She looked at him sadly, placing a quick kiss on his cheek instead.

"Good night, Mutt," she said softly, moving away from him and retrieved the book from the table.

She moved past him, feeling his eyes follow her as she moved towards the door. Once she calmly closed the door she nearly ran up the stairs to her room. Closing herself inside, she slid to the floor, leaning back against the door. She knew this development would certainly make things interesting. She could only hope she could keep everything in check until Mutt graduated, or whatever they were feeling passed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: It was most likely take longer then usually to get the next chapter up as I will be out of town, but I will have 8 done as soon as possible.

Thank you all so much for the reviews, especially of Chapter 6.

Chapter 7

Picking up the last midterm, Faye brought the pile she was holding to the front of the room, dropping them in front of Indy with a slight smile. He was examining an artifact Charles had brought to him at the beginning of class, seemingly absorbed in the analysis. It appeared to be early Egyptian, but she couldn't be sure from a distance if it was authentic or not.

She gave a slight sigh as she looked at the pile of papers. She had survived the first part of the semester with little issue. It was an accomplishment she was sure to celebrate that evening as she started her fall break.

"So, professor," she said with a slight smirk, looking back at Indy, "what's your verdict? Is it really a piece of history, or just a replica?"

He always seemed to have a bit of a child like enthusiasm when it came to new artifacts, and this container was no exception. It looked like it would have been used to store incense and judging by the faded Eye of Horus on the side, she assumed it would have been quiet sacred.

"Real," he told her, looking up with a smile. "In pretty good condition too. No major damage, only a few small imperfections. This is nearly a textbook example."

"Would you like me to leave the two of you alone?" she replied with a wink, causing him to laugh a bit.

"Not necessarily, but you could take the exams to my office," he said, and she nodded. "I'll start working on them tonight at home."

Picking up the stack of papers, she paused at the door to look back at him. He had moved to the window, looking at it under the natural light. She knew he would probably be there for hours looking it over, and thought perhaps she would be able to get started on her midterms before leaving for the day.

She made her way down the hall, the few remaining students watching her as she passed. The dirty looks and whispers seemed to ease a bit more with each passing week. The board was pleased with her work, and she had been able to prove herself as a competent teacher. She knew she still had to be careful, but she no longer felt like she was skating on thin ice with everyone at Marshall College.

Reaching his office door, she was surprised to find it unlocked, thinking she would have had to use her key. Pushing open the door, she moved inside. However, after only a few steps she stopped as if she had hit a brick wall and the papers flew to the ground.

Mutt was leaning against the edge of Indy's desk, looking at her with surprise that mirrored her own. With him was a blonde from Indy's class, Faye was almost sure her name was Cassi. When the door opened they had been quiet cozy and Faye felt her stomach churn at what she saw.

She couldn't breath and everything seemed to slow, even the fluttering of the dropped exams. She wanted to yell and cause a scene, but her body was completely frozen. She felt tears start to prickle her eyes and was finally able to turn away for a moment to hide the emotions that were so openly showing on her features.

They scrambled apart, Cassi quickly picking up her backpack and whispering her apologies before running past Faye out of the room. Mutt ran a hand over his face, not meeting Faye's eyes as she looked back and watched him for a moment. He turned towards her, and she felt she couldn't stand to even look at him.

"Faye, I…" he began and she held up a hand cutting him off.

"Don't," she said, her voice only a shaky whisper. "Don't say anything and don't follow me."

Without another thought, Faye turned and left the office, moving quickly down the hall. She heard Mutt call to her, but didn't stop. She felt as if she had been punched in the stomach, she needed air and it was too crowded in the office for her to be able to breathe.

She should be happy Mutt was turning his attentions to another. She couldn't be with him while he was a student, but she couldn't stop the jealousy she felt bubbling over either. Exiting the building she collapsed down onto the steps, trying to calm her erratic breathing.

Part of her wanted to find and kill the silly blonde who had dared to try to take Mutt's attentions. She tried to erase the image from her mind, wanting to forget the site of Cassi in his arms. She couldn't be with Mutt and she didn't expect for him to not look at or be with another. Yet, part of her wanted to beg him to wait until the timing was right for them.

She told herself he was still a child in so many ways, and it wasn't fair for her to be jealous of another woman. She had told him no, and pushed him aside. She had set the boundary for their own good and now she had to remain on her side of the line. She couldn't help feeling cheated though after already suffering through so much in the previous months.

"Well, it seems I didn't have to look very hard to find you, darling," a familiar voice called, drawing her from her thoughts with a start.

She knew that voice, she had heard it nearly every night in her nightmares for months. Slowly she looked up, praying she was having a hallucination. Her eyes met those belonging to the man she had prayed she would never have to share another moment with and she gasped slightly, struggling to her feet. Her worst fears had come to pass; Maxwell Blakeshire had come after her.

Her mouth was dry and her heart was pounding in her chest. She knew she should scream or run, but all she could do was stare into his icy blue eyes, which were fixed on her with a cold gaze. She wasn't sure if the shivers coursing through her body were from the coldness of the look.

"Hello, Faye," he said with a smirk, moving onto the steps.

He was on the same level as her, and approached her steadily like a predator stalking its prey. She backed up until she felt the railing, leaning against it as he placed one hand on either side of her body, keeping her firmly in place.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to discretely search for the nearest escape route.

Indy had taught her exactly how to escape in this situation, but she couldn't seem to think of a single way to do so. She was sure he could see her trembling, which would most likely add to his pleasure. He looked her over, seemingly enjoying every moment of the intimidation.

"I should think that would be obvious," he told her with a smirk. "I came here for you. You have something that belongs to me."

"Rubbish," she said, trying to not let it show that she knew what he was referring to. "I have nothing of yours."

He would never find the scroll. It was tucked safely away in the floorboards near her bed. No one but her knew they were loose, and no one but her would be able to retrieve them. He would never have possession of the information contained in the scroll.

"Don't toy with me, Faye," he said, grabbing a hold of her arm and causing her to cry out in pain. "Where is the scroll?"

"I don't have it," she insisted, beginning to panic. "Let me go or I will scream."

He laughed slightly at her demands, his other hand reaching into his jacket and producing a small pistol. She immediately stopped struggling, instead she slowly raised her eyes to meet his and she noticed the sinister smile on his lips.

He began to walk, keeping a hold of her arm and she had no choice but to follow. He led her around the side of the building out of the view of any students or faculty. There were two other men waiting for him, and she knew by their state of dress they were agents of some sort.

"Is this the girl?" one said, his voice heavily accented.

She placed the accent immediately; they were Soviets. When they were close to the other men, Maxwell released her with a shove. Faye hit the wall with her shoulder, but managed to stay on her feet. She gave a slight groan of pain, but the sound quickly died as Maxwell approached her again.

"Yes," he said, answering the man's question. "Now, Faye, be reasonable. I know you took the scroll, you know you took the scroll. Just tell us where it is and I won't have to hurt you."

"Just like you didn't have to hurt me in New York, but I wasn't a willing prey," she spat before she could stop herself.

She didn't see him raise his hand, but she felt the force of the blow to her cheek. She stumbled back into the wall again, stars exploding before her eyes. Suddenly she was back in the New York hotel room, unable to fight him.

"Touch her again and I will kill you," she suddenly heard Indy say and she opened her eyes to see him standing with a gun pointed at Maxwell's head.

She had never questioned the guns that he seemed to hide a gun in his desk drawer both at home and at the school. She was certainly glad now that he did seem to have one on hand. Mutt was just a few feet behind him, switchblade in hand. She said a silent prayer that he would not have to use it, even though she knew he was probably quiet capable of holding his own. These men would be more likely to choose the quicker, simpler end to a fight – firing a gun.

"Well, you must be the famous Dr. Jones," Maxwell said, lowering his gun and putting it back in his jacket.

"Faye," Indy said, ignoring Maxwell, "let's go."

She moved past Maxwell towards Indy. Reaching Mutt's side, she turned to look back at her attacker. She felt a twinge in the pit of her stomach at the thought that they might not all walk away from the situation.

"Blakeshire, I suggest you and your thugs get out of here," Indy said, keeping the gun fixed on him.

"Gentlemen," Maxwell said, motioning for the men to leave the alley.

The two Russians moved past Faye and Mutt without a word as Indy kept the pistol ready. Faye watched Maxwell cross towards her and felt her heart rate quicken more then it already had as he approached.

"I will be seeing you again," he whispered into her ear, "and once I have the scroll perhaps we can continue what we began in New York."

Faye stepped back from him, feeling her body shake with the threat. Maxwell smiled at her and she felt her stomach churn as if she would be sick. He opened his mouth to speak again, but no sound came out as Mutt threw him against the wall, knife at the other man's throat.

"If you so much as look at her again, I will kill you," he told Maxwell. "Get out of here and don't come back."

Mutt released him, taking a step back and Faye watched Maxwell head off in the direction of the two Soviet agents. When he disappeared around the corner both men lowered their weapons, Mutt putting the knife back in his pocket. Indy moved towards her, placing a hand on her elbow and urging her to walk.

"We need to get out of here," he told them both, handing his son a set of keys. "Mutt, take Faye back to the house. I'll get Charles to give me a ride, and I'll be there shortly."

Indy released her elbow as Mutt moved next to her, placing a hand on her back. If he hadn't just helped save her she probably would have berated him for his behavior in the office. Yet she was almost sure he wouldn't have defended his blonde companion as fiercely as he did for her.

"Wait," Indy called as they neared the door to the building where he obviously intended to enter, "take this."

He handed Mutt the pistol, and then made his way quickly inside the building. Mutt took hold of Faye's arm, leading her quickly across the quad to where the car was parked. She noticed he was checking occasionally to ensure they weren't followed. She doubted even Maxwell would be brazen enough to try something twice in one day, but she knew he certainly would return, and possibly with more Soviets.

They were both silent as they pulled out of the parking area. She tried desperately to erase the entire previous thirty minutes from her mind. First to find Mutt with another girl, and then to find herself in Maxwell's grasp, it was almost too much for her to bear. She refused to cry though, having done enough of that since she arrived in Connecticut.

"Are you alright?" Mutt asked finally, and she looked over at him.

"Fine," she said coolly, looking back at the road again.

She saw him turn to look at her for a brief second out of the corner of her eye. She refused to give him the satisfaction of telling him all her feelings, telling him how much she hated seeing him with Cassi. If he was expecting their usual course of conversation, he wouldn't find it today.

"Faye, I'm sorry…"

"Save it," she said, cutting him off before he could truly apologize. "There's nothing to apologize for."

They drove the rest of the way in silence, neither looking nor speaking to the other. When they reached the house, Mutt parked the car in the driveway near the door. As soon as the vehicle was stopped Faye got out, not waiting for him as she entered the house. She moved quickly up the steps, hearing Marion's voice as she reached her door, assuming she was talking to Mutt.

She moved inside, locking the door behind her, and moved towards the spot where she had hidden the scroll. Pulling back the rug, she pulled up the floorboard. Underneath the scroll was still there, safely tucked away from the outside world. Pulling it out, she replaced the floorboard and smoothed the rug over it again. Placing the scroll on her desk, she sat in the chair with a sigh.

It was obvious to her why Maxwell and the Soviets would want the scroll, although to most it would just be a paper full of scribbles. To the Soviets, who seemed obsessed with finding a way to control the minds of their enemy, it could be the key to an ultimate weapon.

"I don't know, Marion," Faye heard Indy say, realizing he was home.

About a half an hour had passed, and Faye had yet to move from her seat at the desk. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the scroll and stood. She needed to tell him exactly what Maxwell wanted and why he would certainly come back again.

"So, Blakeshire just shows up with two other men, tries to grab Faye, and you don't know why?" she heard Marion ask as she opened the door.

She descended the stairs quickly, managing to not draw their attention. Looking around the corner, she saw Mutt was with his parents in the kitchen, no one noticing that she had emerged.

"She hasn't said much since it happened," Mutt told his mother.

Marion gave him sort of an odd look, almost as if she knew something had happened. Faye usually told Mutt everything, and they had spent countless hours talking. Surely the two elder members of the family had to found it strange that for once Faye had told him nothing.

"He was after this," she said then, entering the kitchen and holding up the scroll. "And apparently so are the Soviets. Those two men were not part of his usual team."

Indy held out his hand for the scroll and she gave it to him as he said, "So, why is this so important to him?"

"We found it shortly before the New York trip," she told them, leaning back against the nearby counter. "I was working on translating it the night Maxwell attacked me. It's written in ancient Gaelic, and it contains the location of the harp believed to be used by the Pagan god, The Dagda."

"Why would the Soviets want the harp?" Marion asked as Indy who was opening the scroll.

"The same reason they wanted the crystal skulls," Mutt said from across the way, and Faye looked up at him for a moment. "To control the minds of others."

Faye nodded and then added, "It was believed that The Dagda would play it in battle to rally his troupes, making them unstoppable."

"Have you finished translating this?" Indy asked, and Faye nodded slightly.

"I didn't have a chance to tell anyone before I left, not even James," she replied. "The important part of it basically translation states, 'My greatest weapon is hidden in that which rises from the Cliffs of Moher.'"

"What does that mean, exactly?" Mutt asked. "The cliffs rise from the ocean, nothing rises from the cliffs."

"There are two sites rising from the cliffs are O'Brien's and Moher Tower," Indy corrected, looking up from the scroll.

"Exactly," she said. "But, neither is nearly as old as that scroll. I think it's a wild goose chase, but clearly someone believes it to be true."

"If the Soviets were to find it they would be unstoppable," Marion replied.

"The scroll is inconsistent," Faye told her. "That legend is ancient and the scroll is written as if penned by The Dagda. Unless he was predicting the future, there were no rises on the cliffs."

"I suppose there's only one way to find out," Indy said, giving her a quick smile. "I suggest everyone starts packing."

"Indy, don't be crazy…"

"The Soviets wouldn't have contact Blakeshire and sent men here if it was nothing," he told her, handing her back the scroll. "I suggest checking the translation again, perhaps there's something in there we're missing."

They all watched him exit the room. No one spoke, staring at the entryway as if he was still there. Faye knew that suddenly her hope for a quiet fall break had just been dashed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: I hope you all know how much I've appreciated the reviews and the help of my beta reader. I hope you enjoy this. It's a bit short, but wouldn't fit in with the next chapter.

Chapter 8

The next morning Faye found herself in the back of a plane bound for Ireland with Mutt sitting next to her. They hadn't spoken at dinner the evening before or at all that morning, and she received a slightly raised eyebrow from Indy as she followed the younger Jones to the back of the plane. Indy and Marion had found seats near the front, leaving Faye grudgingly alone with Mutt.

In a small notebook she kept a copy of the text on the scroll, and immediately buried herself in looking over the translation. For a short time it seemed to work, and Mutt seemed to want to ignore her as much as she was ignoring him. The text kept her mind from dwelling too much on the reasons she was so upset over seeing him with another woman.

After previous evening's dinners she had excused herself to her room, claiming she needed to pack for the trip. She had spent most of the evening, however, sitting in her chair near the window reading, and trying not to see Mutt outside the garage working on his motorcycle.

Faye's eyes were drawn to him, however, and she eventually began to analyze their relationship a bit further. She had been able to, at first, write off the feelings of attraction as infatuation. Certainly there had been others to peek her interest in a similar way. Yet, she had spent a great deal of time with him, and there was a deeper level of trust. That trust, however, seemed to be naturally a bit strained after Mutt's choice of after school activities.

She considered that perhaps she only felt such a strong desire to have more then a friendship with Mutt since he was basically forbidden to her as a student. She, however, wouldn't have continued to spend time getting to know him if it was simply a lust for something she could not have. She also would not have to wait terribly long for him to no longer be a student she could have any influence over at Marshall. He would be finished with his undergraduate courses in May. If he continued, it would be in classes that the 'all boys club' Board of Directors would never allow her to so much as set foot in as a teacher. His attention span however was clearly too short to with stand the wait.

"Are you really going to stay buried in that book the entire flight?" she heard Mutt say, drawing her from her thoughts about an hour after takeoff.

"No," she answered, not looking up at him, "when I'm not reading I'm planning on sleeping."

When he didn't respond for a moment she hoped he had given up his quest for conversation. She went back to the translation, writing a few notes as she tried to once again forget his presence. When the book was suddenly snatched from her hands a short time later she couldn't help the yelp of surprise that escaped her lips.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, holding out her hand for the book's return. "Give that back, I have work to do."

"I want to talk to you for a minute," he told her, holding onto the notebook.

"We have nothing to talk about," Faye snapped back, trying to reach for the book only to have it pulled further out of reach.

"Yes, we do," he retorted, the conversation suddenly reminding her for a fight between two children.

She sat back in her seat, angrily tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear. The anger was starting to build up again, but she kept herself in check in the small confines of the airplane.

"No, we don't," she replied, her voice soft, but cool. "I get it. We had a moment, but you're not really interested. You'd prefer Cassi and why not? You can be with her without worrying that the college will throw you out and fire me."

He ran a hand over his face, falling silent for a moment. She suddenly felt that she was right in her assumptions. He did prefer the blonde who had quiet a reputation around Marshall College. She felt tears prickle her eyes at the thought, her head sinking a bit. She turned away from him in a huff, staring out the window.

"Cassi, was…" he began, stopping himself as if suddenly uncomfortable. "Cassi was a distraction."

Faye turned to look at him, meeting his eyes as she asked, "A distraction from what?"

"You," he replied simply with a slight shrug. "I…I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the other night."

She opened her mouth to speak, her heart beating a bit faster, but he stopped her, saying, "No, that's not entirely correct. I haven't…I haven't been able to get you out of my head in weeks."

The words came out in a rush, and he looked around when he finished as if to see if anyone else had heard. Feeling a slight blush creep into her cheeks as she looked away as he tried to regain the composure that had slipped away for a moment. The image of him with another woman in his arms was not completely forgotten, but she felt the pain ease a bit. Clearly Cassi meant nothing to him, and that helped lift her spirits slightly.

"So, because we can't yet be together you decide to take up with the first girl to look in your direction?" she asked, still angry as she looked over at him.

"Faye, that's not fair," he replied, exasperation written on his features.

"I think it's plenty fair," she retorted. "The other night you kissed me. I shouldn't have allowed it, but it happened. Then, less than a week later you're kissing some random girl I don't think you've said more then two words to all semester! And, you decide to take her somewhere you know you'll be caught!"

"You think I did this on purpose?" he asked and she couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped her lips.

"Yes, Mutt," she snapped, "I do. So, what was the point of all this exactly? I hurt your pride the other night by pushing you away so you hurt mine?"

He looked away from her, the guilt written clearly on his features. She knew she had struck a nerve. He didn't answer her immediately; almost as if he were weighing the different responses he could give.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said softly, finally looking back at her.

She nodded slightly, feeling tears once again prickle her eyes as she looked away from him. The apology had been sincere, and in her heart she had forgiven him for his actions. He was as confused by everything as she was, and trying to decide how to proceed would certainly not be an easy task.

"I wish things were different," she replied, looking back at him for a moment.

"So do I," he told her, handing her the notebook.

She took the notebook from him, examining it for a moment. Indy had given it to her as part of a present when she accepted her first job and it was starting to show signs of nearly daily use. The leather was fading and the edges frayed, but it contained notes from every dig she had been a part of during the past few years.

The majority of the notes however were on Ireland and the harp they would be searching for. It belonged to a powerful ancient god. The earliest inhabitants of the small island had worshiped The Dagda, and he had used his harp to command battles. She shuttered to think the harm it could do in the hands of the Soviets.

"Have you figured out any alternatives to your translation?" Mutt asked then, drawing her from her thoughts.

"No," she replied. "I've been over it countless times, but I can't figure out what I'm missing. I speak Gaelic almost fluently…Maybe I'll find inspiration once we're on the cliffs."

"You must be happy to be going back," he said, and she took note of the slightly dejected tone in his voice.

She shrugged and then told him, "It will be nice to see the friends I made. But it's no longer the place I think of as home."

"Are you really alright…after yesterday, I mean?" he asked, and she saw his hand start to reach for her own before it fell back into his lap.

"As alright as can be expected," she answered, knowing he was referring to her encounter with Maxwell and not finding him with Cassi. "I'm just glad you and your father showed up when you did."

"I was coming to find you and I saw him grab you through the window," he told her.

Faye had felt such relief when she saw them standing there. She was glad to know that Mutt had not rushed out alone to save her. She knew the outcome could have so easily been different, even with Indy's presence.

"Thank you for not coming after me alone," she said softly. "If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would have done."

"I'm just glad we got to you in time," he replied. "I meant what I told him yesterday."

They talked with an ease that had previously been missing for most of the flight. As the hours ticked by exhaustion took over. During the conversation he had raised the armrest between them, and her head slowly drooped onto his shoulder as they talked, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

Faye ignored the voice in her head telling her allowing this small display of affection was wrong, closing her eyes as Mutt's head tilted slightly to rest on top of hers. Unconsciousness over took her then, as everything else was forgotten.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: I'm so glad everyone seemed to like eight. I was worried, since it is a bit of filler. Thanks to those who reviewed. Enjoy!!

Chapter 9

As if in the blink of an eye, Faye found herself in the familiar territory of County Clare. Nothing had changed in the months she had been gone, and it seemed as if the familiar faces she passed on the street smiled at her like she had never been gone. They had all made short work of unpacking and settling into their rooms at the local inn, and quickly leaving to seek out dinner at the local pub.

The dinner conversation and the mood had been kept light. Various local regulars had taken turns welcoming Faye back, inquiring as to how long she would be staying and what she had been doing in Connecticut. The one brief, uncomfortable moment came towards the end of dinner when the door opened and James stepped into the pub.

When she saw him, Faye immediately went to his waiting embrace. He was surprised to see her at first, and although she was sure he was curious, refrained from asking why she had returned. There was a moment of realization as he looked at her, and she was sure he suddenly realized where Maxwell disappeared to for a few days. As he took a seat next to Faye, she saw Mutt roll his eyes slightly and look away.

"You didn't tell me you were planning a return trip," James said once he was seated and ordered a pint.

"I didn't know," she told him with a slight smile. "You might say I was persuaded at the last moment."

She wanted to ask him if he knew about Maxwell's involvement with the Soviets. She hoped if he did he would have left the team already. Unfortunately there was no way to ask him without those seated around them hearing the question and arousing suspicion.

"How has your work been going?" Indy asked from across the table, drawing James' attention away from Faye.

"Slow," he answered with a slight, graceful shrug. "Blakeshire is convinced we're missing some key that will suddenly lead us to the harp of The Dagda. He's completely ignored the other artifacts we've stumbled upon."

"How is Blakeshire?" Indy asked then, and Faye quickly realized he was trying to see what James might know.

"He left on some last minute business trip four days ago. No one has heard from him and we have no clue where he's gone," he replied before turning back to Faye. "How was the first few months as a professor?'

"It was rocky at first," she admitted, "but they haven't fired me yet, so I must be doing something right."

"I had every confidence in you," James told her with a wink and Faye felt herself relax a bit realizing she truly was back in the presence of her best friend.

Sensing the movement next to her, she turned just in time to see Mutt rise from the seat next to her, glass in hand and move towards the bar. She assumed he was ready for another pint, but his hasty departure made her smirk a bit.

"It appears the younger Jones has taken quiet a liking to you, my dear," he whispered into her ear so that Marion and Indy, who were engrossed in their own conversation, might not hear.

"I wish I could say it's one sided," she admitted, under her breath.

The conversation around them died down a bit as the performer for the evening took the stage. Collin was about the same age as James and she knew them to be extremely good friends. He was a favorite at the pub and she couldn't remember a night he hadn't entertained in some way.

"Everyone, I see we have a special guest in out midst," Collin began, flashing Faye a quick smile. "Dr. Faye Morris has returned to our little town."

The crowd around them cheered a bit and Faye felt a slight blush creep onto her cheeks. Looking across the room, Mutt had raised an eyebrow at her and all she could do was shrug in return. She was sure she would hear whatever slightly sarcastic comment was playing in his brain later that evening.

"In honor of Faye, I would like to start the evening with a song most of us here know well," Collin continued after a moment, his heavily accented voice rising over the crowd.

As the opening chords sounded from Collin's guitar, Faye recognized the song immediately and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. It was one of her favorites, entitled "Black Velvet Band." She had told Collin once how much she loved the song. In return he told her that she reminded him a bit of the woman in the song since her eyes danced and sparkled when she truly smiled, making men willing to almost do anything for her just to see that smile.

_Her eyes they shone like the diamonds_

_You'd think she was queen of the land_

_And her hair hung over her shoulder_

_Tied up with a black velvet band._

She listened to Collin sing the familiar waltz. No one knew who wrote the song, but it was well known throughout Ireland. She was drawn from her thoughts when she felt James' hand on her shoulder and she looked over to meet his eyes.

"Care to dance?" he asked, and she nodded as he stood and held out his hand to her.

He lead her to the area of the pub used for dancing, stopping in the middle. Placing a hand on her waist and the other taking her hand, he began to lead her in a basic quick waltz pattern around the floor. They had done this several times before during her stay in County Clare, and Faye couldn't help beaming at the familiar feeling.

_Well, I was out strolling one evening_

_Not meaning to go very far_

_When I met with a pretty young damsel_

_Who was selling her trade in the bar._

_When I watched, she took from a customer_

_And slipped it right into my hand_

_Then the Watch came and put me in prison_

_Bad luck to the black velvet band._

"So when did this start?" James asked, pulling her close so she could hear him over the music.

"I think practically the moment we met," she answered. "We became fast friends, and it just sort of grew into more without either of us realizing it."

Other couples joined them on the dance floor as the chorus came about again, including Indy and Marion. James guided Faye through a spin before continuing to lead her around the dance floor. She laughed slightly as he smiled down at her.

"I sense a but in that statement," he said, pulling her close again.

"But, he is technically my student, even if I'm only the assistant professor in his classes," she told him. "At least until spring when he's finished with his undergraduate work."

_Her eyes they shone like the diamonds_

_You'd think she was queen of the land_

_And her hair hung over her shoulder_

_Tied up with a black velvet band._

_Next morning before judge and jury_

_For a trial I had to appear_

_And the judge, he said, "You young fellows..._

_The case against you is quite clear_

_And seven long years is your sentence_

_You're going to Van Dieman's Land_

_Far away from your friends and relations_

_To follow the black velvet band._

From the corner of her eye she saw Mutt move away from the bar, setting what was obviously a recently emptied pint down before heading towards the door. The final refrain started as he stepped outside and Faye fought the urge to run off after him and leave James alone for the end of the song.

_Her eyes they shone like the diamonds_

_You'd think she was queen of the land_

_And her hair hung over her shoulder_

_Tied up with a black velvet band._

As the final notes of the song played, James gave her a knowing smile and said, "You had better go after him."

"Thank you for the dance," she replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before practically running for the door.

The night air was cool, and Faye quickly realized she had left her sweater sitting on the back of her chair inside the pub. However, she refused to stop until she found him. It was time for him to understand that she merely shared a friendship with James, nothing more.

"Mutt," she called, seeing him just ahead at the side of the building, moving towards the road, "wait a second."

"What?" he asked facing her, and she had to fight the urge to smirk at his obvious jealousy.

"Where are you going?" she asked, trying to remain neutral in her inflection.

"Back to the inn," he replied. "Thought I'd leave you to your boyfriends."

She laughed then; unable to hold it back His jealousy was obvious and couldn't have been more misplaced. He rolled his eyes, turning to walk away, but she grabbed a hold of his arm before he could escape.

"Mutt, James is certainly not a threat," she told him, "and neither is Collin."

"How do you know that?" he asked. "I saw the way they looked at you, flirted with you. Do you think we're blind and didn't see James hold you as close as possible when you were dancing?"

"Are you going to feel jealous of every man that looks at me?" she asked, folding her hands across her chest. "There have been plenty of men tonight alone who 'looked' at me, that doesn't mean they are a threat! Of all the men in the room James and Collin are the least of your worries."

"I don't believe that for a second," he shot back. "Again, how do you know?"

"I just do!" she practically shouted, "Why can't you just trust me?"

"It's not you that I don't trust, honey," he shouted back, sounding a bit like his father and causing her to stop for a moment.

"The reason James held me so close was because he was asking me about my relationship with you," she told him. "He didn't want anyone else to hear!"

The door opened and Indy stepped out into the night air. He looked from Mutt to Faye, an eyebrow raised slightly. She was sure he was on to them, but didn't say anything. While he usually seemed amused by the friendship between his son and assistant, she doubted he would give his blessing on anything deeper.

"Everything all right?" he asked, looking at both of them for a moment.

"Fine," Mutt answered, taking his comb out of his pocket and fixing his hair in the mirror.

Faye felt a wave of anger pass over her as he put the comb back in his pocket and turned to face her again. Without another word she reached up quickly, running her fingers rapidly through his hair before he could realize exactly what she was doing. He let out a yell as she pulled a way. She didn't say another word as she turned and stormed off towards the cliffs, the sound of Indy's laughter echoing through the night air.

She moved quickly down the road, the pub falling out of sight as she wandered nearer to the cliffs. The night air was cool, but seemed to calm her as she filled her lungs with the fresh salt air. She wanted a bit of peace, and she was sure she could find it listening to the waves under the stars.

She ignored Mutt's calls for her to stop, only doing so when he grabbed a hold of her arm. She struggled to break his grasp, but he pulled her towards him. She stumbled slightly but he caught her, and she quickly ceased her protests.

"I want to be left alone," she said, unconvincingly.

"Not until you tell me what the hell that was about!" he demanded, stepping back from her.

"You are just so infuriating sometimes!" she yelled, thankful Indy had not followed his son.

"And so are you, honey," he retorted. "But that still doesn't explain what just happened."

"You think you're so entitled to know everything," she said, folding her arms across her chest. "There are certain topics that are simply none of your business."

"Faye, I only know what I'm seeing," he replied, more softly. "Looks to me like there is certainly more to your relationship with James then friendship."

"You want to know the whole truth about James?" she asked, annoyed and he nodded slightly. "Do you swear to me that you will never repeat a work of this to anyone?"

"Of course," he replied.

She sighed slightly, glad James was inside, unaware of their current conversation. She was his only confidant on the team, and one of the few people who knew James' story. If the truth was common knowledge he would certainly encounter more negativity and aversion then she had during the first half of her semester.

"Fine," she breathed. "I know for a fact James isn't the slightest bit interested in me as anything more than a friend as he is currently in a relationship with Collin."

"Collin?" Mutt asked, a look of complete confusion crossing his features.

"Yes, the singer…"

"I know who Collin is," he cut her off. "Are you telling me that James…"

"Prefers to be with men," she finished for him.

He opened his mouth to speak, and quickly shut it again as if trying to work through the information he had just been given. She had considered James a dear friend before he ever brought up his lifestyle preferences, so she hadn't given it a second thought after the initial shock wore off. She could only imagine, however, what Mutt must be thinking.

"Well, that certainly explains why you feel so strongly that he isn't a threat," he said finally, laughing a bit.

She joined his laughter for a moment, stepping closer to him. Their laughter died though as their eyes met, and his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her to him. She began to protest when his lips met hers, silencing her with a kiss. Then, as if under their own power, her arms snaked up around his neck pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss, and she felt her knees go weak. He held her tight tough, before finally pulling away so they might catch their breath.

"Mutt," she began softly, only to be silenced by another quick, gentle kiss.

"Faye, don't say it," he said softly. "Not tonight."

"If your father catches us…"

"We'll just have to make sure he doesn't," he replied before she could finish, his lips suddenly traveling from hers to her neck.

She gave a soft sigh, enjoying the feel of the gentle kisses across the sensitive skin of her neck. The thoughts of running from him and pushing him away again seemed to flee her mind, and all she could think of was spending the night with him.

"Alright," she said, her voice a whisper.

He smiled down at her, placing another quick kiss on her lips before pulling away slightly. He took her hand, leading her down the path she knew would lead them to the inn. They were on the second floor, while Marion and Indy had taken the room on the first. With any luck the older couple would still be enjoying the music and dancing, forgetting all about their younger companions.

She could hear the waves in the distance as they moved down the road, his hand never leaving hers. The moon cast a soft glow over everything around them, and Faye stayed close to his side, basking in the picturesque scene. They were at the inn a few moments later, and he led her upstairs quietly and into his room. It seemed no one else was at the inn, or else they were otherwise engaged. Once the door to his room shut and locked, Faye breathed a small sigh of relief.

He turned to her, his lips meeting hers again and she felt her back press against the wall behind her. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to gently explore her mouth. She let out a soft sigh as he pressed his body against hers.

He stopped then, pulling away slightly to look at her, but did not move away. He seemed to study her for a moment, brushing a red lock back behind her ear. She looked away for a moment, escaping the intensity of stare for a brief moment. Yet she couldn't help meeting his eyes again a second later.

"What is it?" she asked, slightly confused.

"I know we haven't talked much about what happened in New York," he began softly, cupping her cheek with his hand, "and I'm not asking you to tell me all the details. I…I just want you to know you can tell me to stop…if that's what you want."

"I don't want you to stop," she replied, kissing him. "I trust you."

It seemed to be all the encouragement he needed as his lips met hers again. She could almost feel the intensity of what he was feeling in his kiss. His hands traveled down her back slowly. She had been denying just how much she had been aching for this moment, trying to tell herself she didn't need to be with him. Then suddenly he lifted her off the ground. On instinct, Faye's legs wrapped around him, and she was suddenly very aware that the ache she felt was obviously mutual as he carried her the short distance across the room.

He set her down on the bed, and she moved to make room for him, leaning back against the pillows. He joined her, their lips joining again so their tongues might continue the dance that had begun on the opposite side of the room. All thoughts of being wrong and getting caught slipped away as they became more familiar with each other's bodies.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN: Well, this has taken a while, and I hope it's been worth the wait. This past month has been crazy, but things are slowing up a bit. Thank you again to everyone who's supporting this story.

Chapter 10

It was early morning. The sun shining through the small window slowly roused Faye from her slumber. For a moment she had forgotten where she was, and the previous evening's events. She knew she was in bed, and had apparently slept without her usually nightclothes.

As she became aware of an arm draped over her waist, the memories flooded her mind and a smile formed on her lips as she opened her eyes. Mutt was watching her, giving her a small smile as her eyes met his. He gently brushed a loose lock of hair away from her face, and she closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation of his touch.

"Good morning," he said softly as she opened her eyes again.

"Good morning," she answered, moving a little closer to him. "I'd almost convinced myself this was just a dream."

He brushed a soft kiss across her lips, causing her to sigh slightly as she melted against him. The previous evening had been nearly perfect, but there was still the lingering fear of being caught and the consequences that would surely follow.

She was distracted, however, by the sensation of his lips leaving her own and trailing a path over her neck. It seemed her head turned on its own, allowing him more access to her sensitive skin and a soft moan escaped her lips. It seemed to be all the encouragement he needed as his lips continued to move across her skin, trailing lower still until she gasped as his tongue suddenly teased her nipple.

"You're not playing fair," she moaned softly. "You're just distracting me so I don't run off back to my room."

"Exactly," he told her, trailing a line of kisses across her chest to her left nipple.

She could feel his already obvious erection against her thigh and couldn't help smiling. Pushing his shoulder gently, she guided him back onto the bed and straddled his hips. Guided him inside of her they both hissed in pleasure as their bodies once again joined. Despite the lingering thought that she should return to her room, Faye allowed herself to forget nearly everything else and concentrate on the sensations coursing through her body.

Afterwards Faye relaxed into his embrace. She tried to ignore the racing thoughts in her mind, but found it nearly impossible. With another sigh, Faye sat up, giving herself a moment to adjust before rising and searching for her clothes.

"I should probably get back to my room before your parents come looking for us," she told him, picking up the garments.

She pulled on the clothing she had found quickly, realizing after a moment she was still missing her blouse. Turning she saw Mutt sitting on the edge of the bed, a small taunting smirk playing at his lips as he dangled the missing garment. Narrowing her eyes, she took a step towards him, holding out her hand.

"Can I have that please?" she asked softly.

"I think I'll hold on to it, honey," he said in reply. "You'll either have to stay and try to get it back, or go out into the hall half dressed."

"Give me the top," Faye replied, laughing a bit as she approached him, reaching out for the top.

He pulled it out of her reach, causing her to move closer still, trying to reach the garment. She laughed slightly as his hand came to rest on her hip, and she looked down at him for a moment. With a slight smirk, she leaned foreword and kissed him fully, causing him to reach out for her with the hand holding onto her blouse. Before he could react, she had pulled the article from his grasp.

Starting to move away, it was only a moment before he pulled her back towards him, causing her to lose balance and land on top of him back on the mattress. They both laughed as he brushed the hair back out of her face. Pulling her down gently, his lips met hers again for a brief moment.

"I wish we could just stay here," she told him softly.

"Then stay," he urged, one hand running down her back.

"Mutt, I," she began only to be cut off by a knock on the door.

Both sat up quickly, and Faye struggled to her feet. She quickly pulled the blouse over her head, looking around for her shoes. She found them across the room and scurried towards them nearly tripping along the way. She saw Mutt rise slowly, pulling on a shirt and pair of jeans as though nothing was wrong.

"Mutt, are you in there?" she heard Indy call, and her heart stopped for a moment. "Faye's not answering me."

"Duck behind the sofa," he told her, suddenly at her side.

"What?" she whispered, praying Indy hadn't heard.

"I'll take care of him," he whispered back before giving her a quick kiss. "Just duck behind the sofa over there until we're gone."

"You act as if you've done this before," she replied with a smirk, causing him to laugh slightly.

The back of the sofa thankfully went to the floor, completely obscuring her from anyone's view. She could hear Mutt move across the room, and turn the lock. She said a silent prayer as the door opened that Indy's sixth sense would be slightly off, leaving him unaware of her presence. It would have been difficult enough to explain being in Mutt's room, wearing last night's clothes if she had simply greeted him at the door, having to do so after hiding would be unbearable.

"Morning, Pop," she heard Mutt say.

"Good morning," was Indy's reply. "I thought we should get an early start. Have you seen Faye? She's not answering her door."

"I think she went for a walk," Mutt lied, his tone nonchalant. "I'm sure she'll meet us on the cliffs."

She heard him move towards the sofa, trying not to breath or move in case Indy followed him into the room. Hearing the sound of fabric rustling, she assumed he was putting on his jacket. It would be cool most of the morning until the afternoon sun was high above them.

"Shall we?" Mutt asked his father, his footsteps starting to take him away from Faye's hiding spot again.

"Wait," Indy said, causing Faye's heart to pound in her chest suddenly. "Isn't that Faye's sweater?"

She heard a heavier set of footsteps move into the room, and held her breath so he might not hear. She suddenly remembered the grey sweater she had worn the night before. It had obviously been discarded somewhere during the previous evening's activities.

"She must have forgotten it," Mutt told him, recovering his voice quickly.

"Faye was in here last night?" she heard Indy ask, his voice raising a bit in what was either alarm or anger.

"Yeah, we talked for a bit," Mutt told him. "Relax, Pop. I'll give it to her at the site. I'm sure Mom's getting impatient, let's go."

She could have sworn Indy hesitated for a moment and she could almost feel his eyes burning a whole in the side of the sofa. However, he followed his son out of the room, the door locking behind them.

After a moment Faye let out the breath she had been holding, nearly collapsing to the ground completely in relief. However she knew they would be expecting her shortly at the site and gathered her strength to pull herself from her hiding spot. Looking around as she stepped around the sofa, she made sure there were no more incriminating articles of clothing to be found before moving towards the door.

She told herself the previous night had been a onetime thing, something she and Mutt needed to get out of their systems. She would have to make sure they did not repeat their activities or explore their relationship further until the end of the school year.

With a sigh she opened the door, knowing the bottom lock would automatically lock behind her. She would have to get herself together quickly, and she crossed the hall to her own door so she might join the group before Indy's suspicions were aroused any further.

Faye had managed to make it to the site in a half hour, first passing the place they had agreed to begin their search so it appeared as if she had indeed been walking along the cliffs. She spent much of her morning with Marion, searching Moher Tower for any sign of clues while Mutt and Indy had gone to O'Brien's Tower to do the same. As lunchtime drew near, she found herself alone again with Mutt.

"Did she question you at all?" Mutt asked when Indy and Marion had finally left to find lunch.

"No," Faye told him, knowing exactly what he was referring to, "I don't think she suspects a thing."

"That's because my father hasn't been alone with her yet," he said, causing her to raise an eyebrow slightly. "I didn't tell him anything, but he seems to know."

Faye nodded slightly, sitting with her back against the outside of the tower so she could look out over the water. He sat next to her with a slight sigh and she couldn't help settling against him as his arm draped around her shoulders.

"Last night should never have happened," she said softly. "Both of our careers could be destroyed if anyone finds out."

He placed a quick, soft kiss on her temple and she couldn't resist the urge to close her eyes for a moment as she enjoyed the closeness. Stolen moments would nearly impossible once they returned home. It seemed her vow to remain unattached outside of the previous evening would be impossible to keep.

"Do you regret it?" he asked, although she could tell from his tone that he already knew the answer.

"Not for a moment," she replied, smiling at him.

"Neither do I," he said, his lips meeting her own. "Any luck with that translation?"

"No," she told him. "And I'm starting to wonder if this truly was just another wild goose chase."

"Now Faye, you don't really believe that, do you?" a familiar voice called from a short distance away.

Both Faye and Mutt immediately scrambled to their feet when they saw Maxwell Blakeshire just a few feet away with several obviously armed Soviets. Mutt, seeming to act on instinct moved in front of her, blocking Maxwell's path. Faye felt her body begin to tremble a bit, but she refused to allow her fear to show.

"What if I did?" Faye found herself in response to his question. "Would you finally leave me in peace?"

"Give me the scroll," Maxwell demanded, the men who accompanied him each pulling out a gun. "Or I will shoot him right in front of you."

Maxwell had a gun too, pointed directly at Mutt's head. Faye knew it was a smart choice, as she would have handed the scroll over immediately if she had not forgotten it in her room. She felt herself begin to shake a bit as she tried to forget that their lives were hanging in the balance.

"I don't have it," she answered honestly. "I can get it for you though."

"Faye, no," Mutt whispered, trying to cut her off.

"Come with me," Maxwell said, holding out his hand to her. "Alone."

Faye slowly pulled away from Mutt, moving around him. He caught her hand though, causing her to stop for a moment. Her eyes met his and she felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

"Don't," he whispered.

"I'll be fine," she told him, giving his hand a small squeeze. "Trust me."

He released her hand and she moved away from him towards Maxwell. She kept her emotions at bay, refusing to allow him to control her with fear. He reached out, grabbing a hold of her arm and causing her to gasp in pain. She saw him raise the gun a little hirer, and before she could react it fired.

With a shriek she turned quickly back towards Mutt, causing Maxwell to loose his grip on her arm. Mutt was lying on the ground, unconscious with blood pooling near his temple. She was at his side a moment later, but was unable to even touch him before Maxwell forced her back to her feet.

"Let me go," she shouted through the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "I have to help him."

"Leave him," Maxwell ordered, dragging her away from Mutt.

She struggled blindly, trying to strike out at her capture and break free of his hold. It was useless though as he dragged her down the steps of the tower towards the path along the cliffs. The others followed then, obviously leaving Mutt for dead.

Looking back over her shoulder she could still see him laying on the ground. Maxwell yanked her arm a bit and she began to turn back in the direction they were walking. Across the bay, the Aran Islands caught her eye and she suddenly realized where her translation had gone wrong.

On a clear day one could see the islands from the cliffs. The poem was referring to the islands rising from the bay near the cliffs. She wanted to cry out, but another sharp yank of her arm pulled her attention away from the islands and back to reality.

Giving one last look over her shoulder, she prayed Indy and Marion would return soon and would be able to help their son. If she could have broken free of Maxwell's grasp she would have been back at his side instead of being dragged along the cliffs. She hoped someone was listening to her prayers. She hoped by night fall Mutt would be alive and they would both be safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AN: I'd just like to take a moment to say that I have an awesome beta reader, and once again thank you. Also, to my reviewers, I appreciate your support and kind words more then you know. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 11

The sun was beginning to set and Faye felt as if she had been left alone, tied to a chair in Maxwell's room for days instead of hours. She had handed over the scroll to him, refusing to admit she had worked out a translation. He had ordered her to be tied up and left to work out the meaning of the poem.

She had stopped crying, feeling empty and numb. She wanted desperately to be with Mutt. The wound hadn't looked deep, but she hadn't been able to truly examine him and any head injury could be extremely dangerous. She wanted to be holding his hand, sitting with him.

The door unlocked, drawing her from her thoughts, and she looked up to see Maxwell. He shut the door behind him before moving towards her and untying her hands. She stood slowly, rubbing her sore wrists, trying to ignore the intenseness of his gaze.

"Did you figure out the poem?" she asked, not looking up at him.

"Almost," he told her, and she heard him take a few steps towards her. "Did you?"

"Perhaps," she admitted softly. "My only problem is with the validity of the poem."

She was pressing to see how much he knew. If he hadn't figured it out he would need her, which would ensure she would live a little while longer. However, he was clearly wearing his poker face, giving her little clues.

"I suspected it would be," he replied, and she was suddenly reminded of their working dynamic before the attack. "After all, unless he was predicting the future, The Dagda wouldn't have known about the towers rising from the cliffs."

She nodded; convinced he didn't suspect it actually referred to the Aran Islands. One could only see them from the cliffs on a clear day. Maxwell rarely stopped to take in the scenery; she doubted he had even considered the possibility.

Reaching out, his hand came to rest on her chin and she couldn't stop herself from looking up at him. Leaning in, his lips met hers and she felt her stomach churn. She pushed him away before she could give it another thought.

"Don't touch me again," she spat, moving away from him.

"Now Faye, you know I always get what I want," he said, pulling her to him. "I think that should be quiet clear to you."

"You are nothing to me," she replied, the anger giving her voice an edge. "You beat me, raped me, kidnapped me, and possibly killed the first man I've wanted to give my heart to. You will never truly have me."

"Why complicate things?" he asked, running a hand up her arm. "I never said I wanted all of you."

"You're a pig," Faye told him, not pulling away.

He laughed slightly and then his lips were on hers again. This time she didn't fight, knowing it would be faster and easier if she just gave in to his advances. She allowed him to fumble with the buttons of her shirt, each one slowly coming undone. When he pushed her onto the bed, she went willingly, fighting back the nauseous feeling in her stomach.

He moved on top of her, pushing back her shirt. She felt his hand move up her side, coming to rest on her breast. She turned her head to the side, trying to imagine she was anywhere else. She felt his erection pressing into her stomach, and tried desperately to ignore him.

Suddenly and without warning, his weight was violently lifted off of her and she looked up in time to see him hit the wall next to the bed. The back of his head hit hard, and he fell to the floor in a heap. Looking up at her rescuer, her heart nearly stopped as she resisted the urge to cry out in joy.

"Are you alright?" Mutt asked, holding out a hand to help her up. The wound on his temple had obviously been tended to and he had a few stitches.

"I should be asking you that," she replied, moving into his embrace.

"I'm fine," he told her. "Thankfully his aim is terrible, just grazed my skin."

"Thank god," she replied, feeling tears prickle her eyes. "I was so scared and he wouldn't let me help you."

"It's alright," he said, pulling away slightly. "We have to get out of here."

She nodded and he moved towards the door. Following him, she re-buttoned her shirt as they exited the room not looking back at her unconscious attacker. Outside the room James was standing guard. He motioned for her to remain silent as they moved down the hall towards his room. Once they were all inside he shut and locked the door.

"You two better hurry," he told him, motioning towards the open window.

"James, come with us," Faye said, moving towards him. "Maxwell's going to know someone helped us, and the only someone on his team that would do that is you."

"He won't suspect a thing," he replied, taking her arm and walking her towards the window where Mutt was waiting. "I have him more then convinced my loyalty is to him."

"How?" she asked, stopping for a moment, confused.

"He thinks I'm you're very jilted ex-lover," he told with a wink, causing her to laugh a bit. "As I said, he won't suspect a thing."

"Thank you," she said, embracing him quickly.

"You're welcome, darling," James told her, pulling away after a moment. "Now go, before we're caught."

Mutt made his way through the window, outside it was now dark as the sun had long since set. Once outside, he turned back to help Faye through. She slid to the ground, his arms around her waist. There was no time, however, to enjoy the brief moment. Taking her hand, he pulled her towards the road, staying low near the bushes.

They saw headlights on the road, and ducked down near the edge of the bushes. She felt Mutt's hand come to rest on her back in almost a protective gesture and she couldn't help glancing over at him for a moment. She had never felt anything nearly as strong for a man as what she felt for him. She was sure it wasn't merely because he was supposed to be "off limits."

There was a whistle from the road as the car at the entrance slowed to a stop. They both knew the whistle and stood almost simultaneously to move towards the car that would carry them away from Blakeshire's cottage. Mutt's hand found hers as they ran to the waiting vehicle. Indy was driving, and she saw Marion in the passenger's seat. No one said anything as she and Mutt climbed in the back to the car, and Indy sped off down the road.

"Are you alright, kiddo?" Indy asked, looking at Faye in the rear view mirror.

"I'm fine now," she answered, giving Mutt's hand a squeeze, an action seemingly undetected. "How did you manage to get in without the Soviet's figuring it out?"

"We came up with a bit of a distraction so Mutt could sneak in," Marion told her, and she could hear the smile playing on her lips.

"Collin and James made sure they heard that my parents were searching down at O'Brien's Tower and it seemed they were on to something," Mutt added with a small smile. "Once the Soviets were off searching for them all I had to do was sneak in through James's window."

Faye returned his smile, but it faded slightly as she remembered she had gone with Maxwell to their accommodations earlier that day and said, "We can't go back to the inn, they know we were staying there."

"Already have it under control," Indy told her.

"My step-father still has relatives here," Mutt informed her. "We'll be staying with one of them tonight while we regroup."

"I figured out my mistake in the translation," she said, directing the statement mostly at Mutt. "As Maxwell led me across the cliffs it was clear enough to see the Aran Islands. The harp, if it exists, if there."

They rode in silence for the rest of the journey to the small manor just outside the town. Faye's hand remained in Mutt's until they stopped, reluctantly pulling away in order to avoid detection. He did stop to help her from the car before following his parents up the steps to the manor house.

The door opened and a petite older woman emerged from within. She smiled with relief at seeing them, embracing Marion and Mutt. She commented on their safety and Faye was sure this was the relative who was giving them shelter.

"Aunt Rose," Mutt said, after she released him, "this is Faye."

"It's lovely to meet you, my dear girl," the older woman said in a thickly accented voice as she took Faye's hand. "I'm so glad you made it here safely. You must be exhausted. I've had baths drawn for all of you and dinner to be sent to your rooms."

"Thank you so much for your hospitality," Faye said as Rose led her inside. "It is lovely to meet you, I wish the circumstances were different."

Rose had been true to her word, and inside the room set-aside for her, Faye found a tub filled with warm water and a tray of hot food. Her belongings had also been brought from the inn, and after the bath she climbed into bed in her most comfortable pajamas. Setting the tray of food aside, she closed her eyes for a moment; taking a deep breath she felt the tension in her shoulders ease a bit. She reminded herself they were safe, and Maxwell would never guess their location.

She continued to try to process her thoughts as she ate the soup Rose had left for her. The warm liquid seemed to ease what her breathing could not. A nock on the door drew her from her thoughts, and she called for the visitor to enter. Mutt quickly stepped through the door, closing it behind him as she set the tray aside. His room was just across from hers, but, unlike the inn, Indy and Marion were now just down the hall.

"You probably shouldn't be in here," she told him, but motioned for him to come join her on the bed.

"They're too busy planning how to get to the Aran Islands to even notice," he replied with a wink as he crossed the room, and slid onto the bed next to her.

Leaning over he gave her a soft, yet lingering kiss. When he pulled away, she was unable to resist leaning against him as his arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her close. It was a relief to be in his arms again and feel so completely safe.

"I was so scared I had lost you," she told him, feeling the tears prickle her eyes again as the memory of him lying on the ground filled her mind once again. "It all happened so quickly."

"I'm fine," he said to her, placing a kiss at her hairline, "and we're safe now."

She could hear the emotion in his voice. He had been scared too, probably terrified when he had regained consciousness to find he had been shot and she had been taken. He would probably never admit it, but he didn't have to do so.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner," he continued after a moment. "I had hoped Blakeshire hadn't…"

"He didn't," she cut him off before he could finish his statement. "He was going to try to, but he didn't."

They talked about the scroll and the Aran Islands for a bit, staying away from the topic of Blakeshire. Faye stayed in his arms, feeling content and safe. It seemed to feel a bit like coming home whenever he held her close. It was late when they finally decided he should return to his own room, knowing it would be for the best.

Mutt gave her one more lingering kiss, telling her if she needed him his door would be unlocked for her. She gave him a small smile as he crossed the room, wishing he could stay, but knowing he couldn't. She rose to get her notebook from her suitcase; her back turned as she heard the door open. She didn't hear the door close again however, and she turned quickly to see why Mutt hesitated.

Her heart stopped for a moment, and she thought perhaps it would have been better if Maxwell and the Soviets were outside of her door. Instead Indy was there, his hand raised as if ready to knock, looking from his son to Faye. His surprise was extremely evident.

"Indy, what is it?" she heard Marion as she stepped up beside him and stopped as well for a brief moment. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Faye told them, putting the notebook on the nightstand, trying to act as casual as possible. "Mutt was just check on me."

"Is nothing the reason your sweater was still in his room this morning?" Indy asked, entering the room with Marion a few steps behind him.

"We were talking, I forgot my sweater," she lied; trying to follow the story Mutt had told him that afternoon.

She hated lying to them; she hated feeling ashamed of something that otherwise felt completely right. Indy watched her for a moment, and she was sure he was looking for signs that he was not being told the truth. It took all her strength to remain neutral and not let any of emotion show.

"And the argument I witnessed last night, what was that about?" he asked, still pressing her, his voice rising a bit as he spoke until he was yelling. "The way you two look at each other and the tension between the two of you before we got on the plane? I'm not an idiot!"

"Fine, you've found us out!" Mutt shouted back. "I admit it, I'm in love with Faye!"

He froze for a moment, and Faye felt her heart rate quicken a bit. She hadn't allowed herself to consider what they felt ran that deep. She could feel two sets of eyes staring straight at her, as if waiting for her response. Mutt, however, refused to look at her.

"Mutt…" she began, her voice trailing off as she realized she didn't know what to say to him.

"Do you realize if the board discovers this it could be the end of your career," Indy said, taking a step towards Faye. "Hell, Faye, Mutt would probably be kicked out of school. If they wanted to they could find a way to sack me too!"

"I know!" she shouted back, unable to stop herself. "Don't you think I've thought of all of that? I have tried, more then any person should try to prevent this from developing into more then what it was. You above all people should know how that feels!"

She turned away from all of them as the tears prickled her eyes once again. No one said anything for a moment, and she was sure a pin drop would have been heard in the deafening silence.

"We'll deal with this when we get home," Indy said softly after a moment and Faye heard him move towards the door.

"We won't have to," she told him, turning back around to meet his eyes as he stopped to look at her again. "I am so thankful for all you've done for me, please believe that. But, I think it's time I stand on my own again."

"Faye, you don't have to do that," Marion said, moving towards her, putting a hand on her arm. "You're right, no one understands more then Indy and I. We're just concerned…"

"I know," Faye replied softly. "I share everyone of those concerns, which is why I think it's best when we get home that I simply find a place of my own."

Marion nodded slightly, giving Faye's arm a gentle squeeze before turning and moving towards the door. Indy was still staring at her, and Faye was sure he had at least one more round of yelling lurking just beneath his calm façade.

"Indy, let's go back to the room," Marion said when she reached the doorway.

"I'll be there in a minute," he replied, not moving from his spot.

Marion's arm folded across her chest as she looked at him and, in a tone that left no room for argument said, "Now, Jones."

When they were alone again, Mutt shut the door. Faye sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and buried her face in her hands. She heard Mutt cross the room and he sat next to her on the bed. His hand came to rest on her back, trying to draw her from her thoughts.

"Will you reconsider moving out?" he asked softly and she shook her head in the negative.

"I can't," she said, finally raising her head. "I can't pretend I don't return your feelings. I can't go back to seeing you every day, and every night and not acting on those feelings. It's for the best, at least until you're done your undergraduate work."

He nodded slightly and she leaned into his waiting embrace. They stayed in each other's arms in silence until neither could stay awake any longer. Giving her one final linger kiss, Mutt once again rose and crossed the room to the door. Faye fell into a restless sleep a short time late, unable to stop her mind from dwelling on the day's events.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AN: Thanks you to everyone who sent me a review during my time away from this story. I'm not planning on taking so long to update again.

Chapter 12

They had risen before the sun, meeting a boat to take them to Inisheer, and the ancient O'Brien's castle. Insheer was the smallest of the Aran Islands, being the closest to the shore, that had been the one Faye had managed to spot on the cliffs. Dún Formna, the even older ruins of a fort, had been the logical starting place for the group. The fort dated back to a time when the gods and goddesses would have still been worshipped, before Christianity spread through the land.

They had all ridden in silence, first in the car and then on the boat. No one seemed to want to be the first to break the tense quiet. Faye had stared out over the water the entire boat ride, not wanting to make eye contact or be forced into conversation with anyone, including Mutt. It had worked until she had chosen to explore the ruins of O'Brien's Castle.

While searching one of the corners she heard footsteps behind her and turned quickly to see who had followed. Indy approached her slowly, seeming to be searching for the right words. She looked away after a moment, trying to collect herself before facing him.

"None of us should wander off alone," he began, causing her to look back at him as his voice trailed off.

Faye nodded, but didn't answer him as she continued to run her hand along the wall. It seemed to be the only wall not crumpling completely under the strain of time. Such walls were generally only seen towards the interior of older buildings that connected to hallways. Yet this particular wall appeared to connect to only the outside. She hoped that a secret doorway and passageway would only add additional support to the structure, and there would be something behind the wall.

"The O'Brien's would have known when they built this castle on the fort that surely someone would try to take control someday," she said as he stood next to her. "If the harp was left on this island the O'Brien's would have wanted it hidden and safe. They certainly wouldn't have made it easy for their enemies to find."

She looked back at him for a moment, and he gave a slight nod of approval, a small smirk playing at his lips. Letting her hand fall away from the wall, she raised an eyebrow at him, wondering at the thoughts clearly going through his mind.

"What?" she asked as he took a step towards her, examining the wall.

"I just remember a time when I was the one telling you my theories on history," he said, laughing a bit.

"Well, you must have rubbed off on me more then you thought, Dr. Jones," she replied with a wink, glad to feel the tension ease a bit.

They fell into a more comfortable silence then, each searching a different part of the wall for any clue of a secret door. Reaching the fireplace, she paused for a moment as her fingers ran over a stone that didn't have the same texture as the others. She pushed on it a little, feeling it give under the slight weight. Pushing a little harder, she heard the sound of stone moving within the fireplace.

"Good job, kiddo," Indy said, stepping up next to her.

The back wall of the fireplace had moved aside to reveal a stair well. It was nearly pitch black, but the light coming through the roof lit the sidewalls. The paintings there were faded, but stepping close Faye gasped at what she saw. They depicted a great army, and standing above them on a hill was a figure towering above the others. In his hand was the instrument that identified him immediately.

"Stay here," Indy told her gently, leaving her side and moving outside again.

Moving into the passage and stepping down the first step, she took a closer look at the drawings. They were typical of medieval art, but instead of the usual religious icons of the Christian Church, they showed the story of one of the island's Pagan gods. She felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach. After months of research and digging she might finally be able to close this chapter of her life.

A moment later Indy returned followed by Marion and Mutt. He lit a torch before stepping into the passage, and they all examined the painting for a moment before starting down the stairs. Indy led the way, Marion just a few steps behind him. Faye found herself falling into step with Mutt. Meeting his eyes for a moment, he gave her a small smile.

They reached the bottom of the steps relatively quickly, Faye relieved to find none of the traps and dangers Indy mentioned in his stories. She had expected to be dodging arrows and having the floor collapse. Yet, she also knew that the medieval architects responsible for the structure were not well known for traps and defensive devises.

Moving into the room at the bottom of the stairs they all froze at the sight that greeted them. There was a podium built against the far wall and on it sat a perfect, golden harp. It looked as if the dust of hundreds of years had settled everywhere except on it's perfect frame and strings.

"Is that…" Mutt began, his voice trailing off.

"Yes," Faye told him, stepping foreword. "It has to be. I can't believe it's here."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Indy hand the torch to Mutt, stepping up to the harp. She watched him check the pedestal it had been placed on for any traps, before he lifted it from its resting place. She released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding as he stepped back, turning towards her with the harp.

"Dr. Jones, it looks like you've beat me in figuring out the little riddle," Faye heard Maxwell's voice break through the silence from behind them.

Indy handed her the harp, drawing his gun and turning. Faye turned too, along with Mutt and Marion, and faced Maxwell and the dozen Soviets who were blocking the doorway. They were completely trapped. The only way out was the way they entered and they would never make it through alive.

"I would suggest dropping the gun, Dr. Jones," Maxwell said with a slight smile. "Perhaps we might even be able to work out some sort of a deal."

"Obviously you want the harp," Indy said, lowering the gun and placing it on the ground.

"How right you are, Dr. Jones," Maxwell said with a slight smirk. "Now, my dear Faye, would you kindly bring me the harp?"

Faye looked to Indy for a moment and he gave her a slight nod before turning his attention elsewhere. He was contemplating their escape, looking for a way to draw their captors away from the doorway. Faye stepped foreword, away from the group, holding the harp out to Maxwell. He took it with a slight smirk, and Faye moved backwards to her spot, not wanting to risk turning her back to him.

"Outside," Maxwell ordered, motioning with the gun.

A few of the Soviets circled around them, the rest moving up through the stairwell. Faye fell into step between Marion and Mutt, Indy leading the way. She wondered how long he would continue to tolerate them, why he was playing such a game.

As they reached the outside Faye shuttered as she saw the look on Maxwell's face as he stared at the harp. If the legends were true the power the harp would have over others would make them nearly inconceivable. Instead of Maxwell working for the small group of Soviets, they would become a small army completely under his control. His fingers stroked the strings without plucking or making noise and Faye felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Maxwell," she began before she could stop herself, "if that truly is the Harp of Dagda I think it would be wise to do some testing to see how it affects the minds of others. Don't you?"

"Faye's right, Blakeshire," Indy agreed. "There no telling what that will do."

"It's never too soon to find out," he said with a smirk. "I know the perfect bait for my friends here."

Faye felt her blood run cold as Maxwell's finger once again came into contact with the strings. A clear tone rang through the quiet ruins, and the Soviets around Maxwell seemed to straighten and turn their complete attention to him.

"Maxwell, please," Faye called softly. "Don't do this. You don't know what this might do!"

He ignored her plea, however striking another note and then another. The tones seemed to have no affected on her or the others, but every Soviet seemed to have their full attention on Maxwell and the harp. A moment later one finally moved, stepping not towards them but towards Maxwell. After another moment a few followed suit, and soon all of the Soviets we slowly moving towards the harp and its current wielder.

"Maxwell, stop!" Faye cried, taking a step forward, but she felt Mutt take hold of her arm to stop her. She was sure she knew what was to follow. The harp was having the opposite affect on the Soviets, as its true master was not playing it. She hated Maxwell for all he had done to her, but she didn't want to see him harmed.

Sensing trouble Maxwell began to play faster, as if trying to find a way to focus their attention back on to the group. The click of a pistol being readied to fire drew Maxwell's attention and he spun around suddenly. The harp, which was still in his hands crashed against the gun, moving it away from him as it fired suddenly.

Faye felt herself stumble backwards suddenly, a sharp, blinding pain spreading across her right shoulder. Before she could right herself she felt her back hit the wall behind her, followed by the base of her skull. The last thing she remembered as the darkness closed around her was Mutt reaching out towards her.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: See the bottom.

Chapter 13

The warm breeze off the water caused a lock of red hair to escape from Faye's ponytail as she sat on a large rock near the edge of the cliffs, notebook in hand. Summer was approaching in Ireland and the weather was mild. She could hear James and Collin talking a short distance behind her, Collin strumming the guitar slightly.

With a slight sigh she looked out over the water, the sun slowly sinking lower on the horizon. Six months had flown by as Faye had kept her mind occupied nearly every moment for fear of slipping into an analysis of her time with the Jones family. She could still remember waking up in the hospital.

It was still fresh in her mind despite the months spent healing both physically and mentally. The first thing she had been aware of was the pain in her right shoulder and being unable to move her arm despite her best effort. Through the haze of pain and medication she had heard a familiar voice calling to her, telling her to relax and lie still. Slowly her eyes had opened and after a moment she was able to focus on Indy.

He had been sitting to her left, holding her other hand in his. The worry and exhaustion were clearly written across his features, mixed with relief at seeing her awaken. He had managed to give her a small smile as she met his eyes, his fingers gently squeezing her own. It had suddenly all flooded back to her; the island, the harp, Maxwell and the gun shot.

He had left her a few minutes later to fetch a doctor now that she was awake. He had told her later the details surrounding the events that occurred shortly after her world plunged into darkness. The harp had been destroyed in the struggle; only broken golden pieces remained now for study. In the confusion that had ensued, they had managed to gather up Faye's limp form and carry her back to the boat.

Indy wouldn't answer when she inquired as to Maxwell's final fate, but she knew he was gone. The Soviets, under the spell of the harp would not have given up their quest to destroy him. She knew before the gun fired that he would not walk away from the encounter and, despite all that had occurred between them, she felt a slight twinge of sadness. A short time later Mutt and Marion arrived at the hospital. The relief could not have been clearer on Mutt's face.

Pushing the memory aside she tried to ignore the familiar guilt that threatened to overwhelm her whenever she thought of Mutt. She had returned to the States with them, returning to class with her arm in a sling.

Her freshman students had looked at her with a newfound respect and a sense of awe as she taught the first weeks back in class with her right arm in a sling to protect her shoulder. Word had spread quickly through the campus that she had been shot, and rumors ran wild. The students were curious, and she obliged them with a version of the story that left out the true identity of what they had found and her former boss.

Three weeks later she was back on her feet and had felt strong enough to move into the small guesthouse near the back of Charles's property. The cozy cottage was all she had needed, giving her privacy and enough space to do her work.

Outside of class she had managed to have little contact with Mutt. She could often sense him watching her when she would move around the room, trying to not meet his eyes and give away the secret of what they had shared. They didn't exchange more then a casual greeting no matter the situation and managed to never be alone together.

Things had quickly grown easier with Indy. They had fallen into their old work habits, and the easy banter they had always shared. Yet, she could often sense the tension between father and son when Mutt was in the room.

At the end of the term, she had given Charles her resignation. James had phoned her from Ireland just a few days before exams. He had been promoted, taking Maxwell's place as the head of the team. He told her he needed a right hand, and he could think of no one more qualified and more capable. She knew it was the best option available. Every day it grew harder to stay away from Mutt, and she knew she had to leave before something else happened between them.

She heard the guitar and conversation stop, but thought nothing of it. It was rare for James and Collin to have enough privacy outside the cottage they had all decided to share for any sort of display of affection. The cliffs were completely isolated and no one would see them here.

They had become like a family unit over the past few months. She had already come to consider James a brother, and it wasn't long before Collin fit the role as well. The one relief from her dark moods was taking care of her boys.

"With a sunset like that, are you really going to stay buried in that book?" a familiar voice asked just inches behind her, causing her heart to stop for a moment.

Turning slowly, she was terrified she had imagined the voice. He was standing behind her, smiling down gently. He was wearing his familiar leather jacket, his hair perfectly slicked back. After a moment of simply watching her, he moved slowly, seating himself on the same rock, facing the opposite direction. His warm eyes never left her own.

"Are you really here?" she asked after a moment, forcing her breath to remain controlled. "I'm not dreaming…I haven't gone mad?"

He laughed slightly, his smile brightening a bit as he replied, "Yes, I'm really here."

He was only inches from her. She could smell his familiar scent, realizing how much she had missed being near him during the months of separation. Reaching up, he tucked a tray piece of hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek before dropping his hand back to his side.

"What are you doing here?" she asked then, stifling the content sigh that had threatened to escape her lips.

"Graduation was on Sunday," he told her with a slight smirk. "My present from my folks was a plane ticket."

"A peace offering," Faye stated with a slight laugh, shaking her head a bit. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks," he said, his smile slightly embarrassed. "I…We've all missed you. It hasn't been the same, Faye. You just disappeared…"

"I'm sorry," she said softly, her voice coming out a whisper. "I couldn't keep pretending. I couldn't keep seeing you day after day, pretending like nothing had happened."

He nodded slightly, before his hand once again rose to her cheek. This time his hand gently came to rest there and she couldn't help leaning into the touch. She couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her lips as she looked up at him.

"I understand why you left," he told her gently. "I…I was hurt when you did, but I understood it. Just please promise me you won't do it again. I don't know if I'll be able to understand it a second time."

"I promise," she said softly, a tear escaping. "I love you."

He smiled his small, lopsided smile, the Jones trait that seemed to make her melt every time. Then, moving slowly, his lips met hers. She leaned into the kiss, knowing this chapter of their story was coming to a close. The future was a mystery, a journey, but it was one she was suddenly glad to take.

Final notes: I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who read this story. I'm sorry it took so long to come up with an ending. I re-wrote this about twenty times over the past few months. I wanted it to be something I was truly proud of. I'm not sure if there will be a sequel, but perhaps someday. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
